Luna llena
by Nightcathybrid
Summary: una historia que se me ocurrio despues de un comentario que me hicieron, a ver que opinan...ya no le queda lo de pequeña, pensaba que seria como de 3 capítulos, pero me emocioné. Pasen y lean X3
1. Luna llena

Eh, primer capitulo, que espero no sea el unico... OuO

Autor : pos yo... Nightcat

Todos los personajes que vaya a utilizar De X-men evolucion (c)Marvel.

Los extras que salgan, son mios.

Luna llena

Noche. Entre los verdes y fértiles cerros, la típica neblina y la luz de la luna llena ilumina con su suave luz, y la vida nocturna del monte esta en su apogeo, se escuchan el canto de los grillos, los tecolotes buscan ratones para comer... y por ahí se ve un tlacuache, buscando algo... de pronto, se oye una carrera sobre la hojarasca, y algunos de los animales se ponen en alerta.

Rápido, más rápido.

Algo pasa muy cerca, pareciera que tiene prisa, algunos de los pájaros vuelan, como presintiendo algo, esto no es normal, era algo nunca antes visto por ahí...

Se escucha una respiración agitada, pero entre la sombra de los árboles no se puede ver bien, pareciera que fuera alguien huyendo, que seria extraño, primero, nadie en su sano juicio andaría por el monte solo, mucho menos corriendo entre los árboles sin una linterna, y los pocos que se aventuraban lo hacían acompañados de su rifle y perros, además, era difícil ver ahí, los árboles eran bastante frondosos y la neblina se hacía más densa, además de la maleza, las rocas... cualquiera se hubiera caído.

Pero éste no.

Continuó corriendo, hasta llegar a un claro, ahí entre la neblina, aparece una forma humanoide, es grande, y pareciera llevar un abrigo felpudo, avanza. La luz de la luna revela la aparencia del ser.

Tenia la estatura de un hombre, era grande, si, pero ningún hombre tendría esas orejas, las pupilas de sus ojos, de color rojo, sus manos y pies con esas garras, y lo que parecía un abrigo... era su propia piel. Licántropo.

Levantó el rostro hacia la luna, y la miró, ahí en medio del cielo, brillante, en todo su esplendor, y le dedica un aullido. De repente, voltea, algo ha llamado su atención...

Olfatea algo, un aroma lejano llega hasta su nariz, le gusta ese olor... y recuerda la razón de su primera carrera: hambre y sed de sangre.

Ahora dirige su carrera hacia ese olor, guiándose por su olfato; le resulta conocido, y tiene que encontrar la fuente.

A corrido por unas horas, sin detenerse, ya escucha los ladridos de algunos perros, aún un poco lejos. Llega a lo que pareciera ser una plaza de pueblo, ahí está el quiosco, y continúa la pista del aroma que siguió; ahí había infinidad de olores: comida, animales, pólvora... personas.

Ah, de nuevo ese olor, había estado ahí hacía varias horas, estaba cerca.

No se escucha nada, ni los grillos, ni siquiera los perros de hacía un rato: sabían que estaba ahí, le temían, y quería pasar desapercibidos... La criatura mira un poco a su alrededor: ni un alma. Aún hay algunos papeles en el suelo, y restos de comida por ahí, al parecer, había habido una fiesta, o algo así. Pero era lo que menos importaba, busca, la luz de la luna cae sobre los tejados de las casas, y retoma su tarea.

Camina sigilosamente entre unos jardines, y llega a una casa, vuelve a aspirar. Lo encontró.

El perro de la casa lo ve, pero no ladra, le teme, y se refugia en su perrera, encogiéndose.

La criatura pasa a su lado, dirigiéndose a la casa, hace un poco de calor, por lo que las ventanas están abiertas y se mete por una de ellas.

Por fin la encuentra, la fuente del aroma que había estado buscando.

La joven dormía plácidamente, la luz de la luna entraba por la ventana, la criatura se acerca lentamente, está al frente de la cama, la observa, casi con devoción... y ataca.

Amanda despierta, sobresaltada, un dolor agudo en el pecho es lo que la ha despertado. Trata de recordar, había tenido una pesadilla, algo... y volteó hacia la ventana, algo había salido por ahí, y no recordaba más.

-Sólo fue un sueño- pensó -Y miró molesta a la ventana, La luz del sol ya entraba a raudales y se tapó lo ojos, ¿porqué la abuela no ponía cortinas?

Trató de incorporarse y sintió dolor en todo el cuerpo, como si hubiera recibido una paliza -Auch!- Se llevó las manos a sus costillas y se levantó con dificultad y fue a mirarse al espejo, su playera tenía sangre levantó uno de los costados y alcanzó a ver lo que parecían ser algunos arañazos...

Al parecer no había sido un sueño...

En un lugar muy lejos de ahí, en una gran mansion un hombre está sentado en una silla de ruedas, frente a una chimenea, es una biblioteca. De pronto entran dos jóvenes, Uno es de cabellos castaños y la otra es pelirroja.

-¿Profesor?-

Jean, Scott, tendrán que hacer un pequeño viaje...

-¿Otro chico? pregunta la pelirroja, bien, hay algo especial que debamos llevar?

El hombre la mira y sonríe, como si lo que fuera a decir lo divirtiera...

-Lleven a Wolverine, tal vez le venga bien un poco de acción.

Fin???...


	2. Persecuciòn

Aquí va mi segundo capítulo

Ah, el disclamer... los personajes de X-men Evolution no son míos, © Marvel , bla bla bla y sólo la chica "Laura" y cualquier otro extra que salgan, son mios... OuO

**Luna llena**

**2.-Persecución**

Otra vez la carrera por la hojarasca, la figura corre más rápido, saltando entre rocas, riachuelos, ramas y desniveles, algunas ardillas corren al pasar cerca, como en aquel sueño... pero, ésto no es un sueño. Es una chica, de cabello negro corto hasta los hombros, es morena clara, lleva puestos unos jeans, tenis y una playera negra, en la espalda lleva una mochila negra. Esa mañana escuchó a la gente del pueblo, esta vez alguien había sido atacado y estaba herido –Fui yo, estoy segura de que fui yo...- se detuvo a descansar un momento, las piernas le dolían y estaba exhausta, y se dejo caer bajo la sombra de un árbol. Ya estaba bastante lejos, no sabía cuanto habría corrido, pero no la alcanzarían. Mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento, se percató de los arañazos que tenía en los brazos, causados por las ramas entre las que había corrido. Fue cuando se detuvo a pensar en los acontecimientos que tenía tiempo habían ocurrido meses atrás, esas cosas insignificantes, que, al unirlas ahora, comenzaban a tener sentido...

**Flashback**

Mientras estaba en la escuela, en una clase de deportes, tenían que saltar unos obstáculos, para aprobar el examen debían de sortearlos, a la mayoría le costó un poco de trabajo, pero ella pasó todas las barreras con facilidad, así también la de resistencia, todos parecerían cansados, pero ella, fresca como una lechuga.

-Te estás metiendo algo, ¿verdad Lau?- Le dijo Carolina, era una chica regordeta, de cabello negro y rizado, llevaba su cabello recogido en una coleta, ella estaba cansadísima y jadeaba después de la clase, parecía que se desmayaría de un momento a otro.-Mientras iban caminando hacia los bebederos

-No, estás loca- le dijo riendo- y se inclinó sobre el bebedero- No sé, pero últimamente tengo mucha energía, pero espera al rato, voy a llegar a dormir a mi casa toda la tarde.

-Eso es lo que me cae de raro, hasta hace unas semanas, no podías saltar ni diez centímetros, y ahora- Carolina se inclina a tomar agua- pareces otra, no sudaste ni una gota.

-Vaya, no es para tanto y además...- y calló de repente

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Carolina

-Argh!!! ese perfume-dijo, tapándose la nariz- Elizabeth no debería de vaciarse el frasco, me va atrofiar el olfato.

¿Qué?-preguntó Carolina sólo la ve y voltea a todos lados- Oye, ¿qué te traes? no hay nadie- Y en eso aparece la aludida, es una chica alta, bonita y de cabello castaño claro, casi rubia, se acerca a con un gesto de suficiencia, mirando a Laura, quien se sigue tapando la nariz.

-Ah, vaya,- dijo- la consentida del profesor, ¿qué fue lo que hiciste para pasar? Alguna de las tantas porquerías que tomas debió hacer efecto al fin, ¿eh?

Dejó de cubrirse la nariz y miró a Elizabeth, perpleja, ¿Cómo supo que tomaba pastillas?

Elizabeth sonrió, al ver el efecto de sus palabras- ¿Tengo razón, verdad?- no contestó-Bien- dijo Elizabeth poniendo sus manos en la cintura- Lo tomaré como un sí, todos se mueren por saber el porqué de este cambio taan repentino, de zoquete a toda una atleta.

Se acercaba a ella con ganas de responderle, pero Carolina, con cara de pocos amigos se interpuso entre ellas, se paró frente a Elizabeth y le dice- Bueno, ella no le tuvo que "**aflojar**" nada al maestro, ella nunca caería tan bajo como otras.- Y le dirigió una sonrisita- Vamos, úchala - le dijo e hizo un ademán, como espantando a una mosca- a echar veneno a otra parte.

Elizabeth se había puesto roja como jitomate, y la escuchó murmurar "esto no se queda así, par de brujas" y se fue, abriéndose paso a empujones entre los demás alumnos que regresaban al salón.

**Fin del flashback**

Esa vez- se dijo en voz alta- Pude oír lo que decía, aunque ya se había alejado, y Carolina ni se percató del perfume, creo sólo yo lo olí, aunque fuera sólo unos segundos, pero fue como si lo hubiera tenido bajo la nariz.

Y lo que nos dijo, juraría que me susurró al oído, o como ayer, en la fiesta del pueblo, y volvió la cabeza en dirección de donde había huído, la cabeza me estallaba por el escándalo.

Ah, ya estoy bien,- y miró su reloj: las ocho de la mañana- con razón me cansé, llevo casi 4 horas corriendo- Y ya tengo hambre, a ver, qué tenemos aquí- y rebuscó en su mochila. Había tomado sólo su gabardina, algo de dinero y comida, no pensaba llevar mucho equipaje, quería viajar lo más ligero posible, para moverse rápido y no le siguieran la pista, no quería que la alcanzaran, comió(o más bien devoró las manzanas que llevaba) y miró al cielo, suspiró y dijo -Todo se vino abajo en tan sólo unas semanas ¿Qué demonios está pasando? Me estoy convirtiendo en un monstruo y la medicina no me está ayudando ¿Acaso las cosas podrían ponerse peor?

Sintió una corriente de aire.

Eso depende de tí- y se sobresaltó al oír una voz masculina detrás de ella, ni siquiera lo había escuchado acercarse, había sido tan rápido...

Era un chico alto, delgado, y su cabello era blanco.- Soy...-pero no le dio tiempo de presentarse, ella se incorporó y le dio un golpe en la nariz, y se alejó corriendo-¿Cómo se acercó sin que me diera cuenta?- era como si hubiera llegado con la brisa.

Alcanzó a oír que el chico le gritaba a alguien- ¡¡¡Ya la encontré!!! ¡¡¡Se fue por aquí la maldita!!!

En eso, escuchó cómo la tierra bajo sus pies se movió y perdió el equilibrio, cayó al suelo y vio cómo unas placas de tierra se le venían encima aprisionándola contra el suelo, ya no podía escapar.

¿Qué fue lo que hiciste Pietro? Se supone que vendría por las buenas- dijo otro chico que se acercaba a ella , éste tenía el cabello negro, un poco largo por lo que alcanzó a ver, porque llevaba una casco muy raro sobre su cabeza, de echo, viéndolos bien, los dos tenían ropa muy rara y si no se equivocaba, (si es que no estaba soñando) éste último estaba moviendo la tierra.

El chico de cabello blanco se acercó, con la mano sobre la nariz, que sin duda estaba rota y sangraba- ¡¡¡Mira lo que me hizo!!!- le gritó-¡¡¡me rompió la nariz!!!

Ja ja ja!!!, vaya, entonces es cierto eso de que la mano es más rápida que la vista- y continuó riéndose del herido- ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste?-dijo señalándola- vaya que te dio tu merecido, tienes que aprender a tratar a las mujeres.

Entonces te sugiero que la saques de ahí- dijo un chico de cabello castaño y que portaba un traje extraño y unos lentes raros, y volteó a ver a la chica, que parecía aturdida ante la acción que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos, detrás de él una chica pelirroja volteó a ver a y le preguntó-¿Estas herida?-No, creo que no-le respondió- mientras trataba de liberarse, se estaba poniendo nerviosa, le estaba costando trabajo respirar

Vaya, vaya, no sabía que habría reunión de boy-scouts-dijo el chico ce cabello blanco- aléjense de aquí, nosotros llegamos primero y la chica es nuestra-dicho esto, se desapareció de la vista y apareció justo frente al chico de cabello castaño, tacleándolo y arrojándolo lejos-¡¡¡Scott!!!-gritó la chica pelirroja y colocó sus manos en sus sienes, y el chico de la nariz rota se elevó en el aire, moviendo sus piernas en un intento desespero de liberarse de una fuerza invisible.

El otro chico, el del casco, decidió entrar al combate y supo sus manos al frente, y la tierra debajo de la pelirroja se comenzó a mover, haciéndola perder el equilibrio y el chico que flotaba ( N.A. el de la nariz rota, ah, me encanta decirlo : ) se dirigió hacia ella, y el chico de los lentes se incorporó y le disparó un rayo rojo, que provenía de sus lentes...

Trataba de liberarse, esos chicos disfrazados la habían encontrado, se la estaban disputando (se sintió como trofeo), y ella no se quedaría a ver el resultado final, sentía cómo la adrenalina corría por su cuerpo, le costaba respirar y el suelo estaba volviendo a temblar si no hacía algo moriría aplastada, o a manos de alguno de los que peleaban su vida estaba en peligro... –debo salir de aquí- todo se estaba poniendo borroso...-debo salir de aquí...- escuchaba los latidos de su corazón-debo... salir...

La pelea se detuvo, y todos voltearon a ver... sólo vieron volar bloques de tierra y corrieron para ponerse a salvo; y una figura salía de entre el polvo levantado...

Fin del segundo capítulo.

Notas y aclaraciones:

1.-En el primer capítulo, el segundo y parte del tercero, no usaré todavía los nombres de los personajes (bueno, sólo lo necesario), por razones obvias.

2.- "**aflojar**" esa palabra la usé aquí como una manera de referirse a que la chica en cuestión ha tenido relaciones con un profesor a cambio de una buena calificación.

Si surge alguna duda o alguien tiene algún comentario que hacer al respecto, espero sus reviews... -

Ciao!!!

Nightcat.


	3. verdad y desición

disclaimer... los personajes de X-men Evolution no son míos, son © Marvel bla bla bla La "fiera"(ya más adelante viene su nombre) es mía, y cualquier otro extra que salga por ahí...

**3.- Verdad y Desición **

La pelea se detuvo por un momento, todos miraban a una sola dirección, una figura empolvada se abalanzaba sobre ellos...

Era la chica, y se ha transformado, tiene la apariencia de un hombre lobo, ( N.A que en este caso, sería una mujer- lobo OO para que se hagan más a la idea, luce como sabrethoot ) ahora tiene colmillos, y su ropa ahora le queda más ajustada ( tranquilos chicos...) por el repentino cambio y un pelaje grisáceo cubre su cuerpo y su cabello se ha vuelto platinado, no tiene cola. (de aquí en adelante, me referiré a ella como "fiera", al menos hasta revelar su nombre)

De un golpe, el chico del casco sale volando (le golpeó en el costado izquierdo), el de cabello blanco (o platinado pues, el de la nariz rota ja, ja) esquiva otro ataque, la chica pelirroja se pone a salvo de los golpes flotando y el de los lentes se dispone a disparar su rayo óptico...

¡¡¡Scott!!!- gritó la pelirroja- ¡¡¡No!!! ¡Podrías lastimarla!

¡No te preocupes, sólo tataré de detenerla!-Dijo el chico- y esquiva una mordida de la fiera

Los otros dos, ya golpeados y magullados, sólo miran la escena por unos instantes, el de cabello platino ayuda a su compañero a levantarse-¿Y ahora qué? - y el otro contesta- bien, creo que esto es su problema ahora- agarrándose el costado- vámonos.

Y se fueron... (N.A. cobardes ¬¬ )

La pelirroja trata de calmarla, pero la fiera está fuera de control- ¡Tranquila, no te haremos daño!-Y esquiva un zarpazo- El otro chico le lanza un rayo que la hace retroceder un poco, pero se recupera rápidamente y le arroja un tronco, el chico lo esquiva por poco y el tronco se estrella en una roca y se hace añicos-¡¡¡Uff!!! ¡ Eso estuvo cerca!- y ahora esquiva una mordida.

La chica pelirroja trata de contenerla como lo había echo con el chico de cabello plateado, entre barreras invisibles, las cuales parecían funcionar, y le estaba costando trabajo, hasta que se liberó de ellas, haciendo volar por los aires a la pelirroja.

¡¡¡Jean!!!- gritó el chico de pelo castaño y corrió hacia donde había caído su compañera, pero ella estaba a salvo, la había atrapado un sujeto, que parecía tener alrededor de 40 años, patillas un poco largas y vestía unos jeans, botas, playera negra y chamarra de cuero.

Gracias Logan- le dijo la pelirroja- y él la bajó y le respondió- De nada.

El chico de los lentes se acercó a ver si su compañera estaba bien-Estoy bien-le dijo ella- vaya que es fuerte.

Al parecer- dijo el hombre- Tienen que trabajar más en su discurso- Y sonrió divertido.

La fiera lo miró, y olfateó algo, gruñó un poco y se mantuvo a la expectativa...

Bien- dijo el hombre- se quitó su chamarra- vamos a ver porqué eres tan espe... -y no terminó la frase, la fiera se abalanzó sobre él, y le lanzó un zarpazo que le hizo una herida en el hombro, comenzó a sangrar.

¡Vaya!- estaba sorprendido- y saltó hacia atrás, mientras esquivaba otro zarpazo, y miró la herida, que ya se estaba cerrando- Oye, esta playera estaba nueva- y rodó para esquivar otro ataque.

Muy bien niña- y unas navajas afiladas salieron de sus manos- veamos qué tan buena eres...

¡¡¡No!!!- Gritó una mujer- ¡no le hagan daño! ¡Por favor, se lo suplico, no la lastime!

La fiera detuvo su ataque, había un olor familiar en el aire...

Esa mujer... yo la conozco, abuela... –y la vista comenzó a nublarse- sintió que se le doblaban las rodillas...- abuela- y unos brazos la rodeaban- y se desvaneció...

Se escuchaba un rumor de voces, una conversación, no se les entendía bien, pero no parecían alterados, y la conversación se detuvo cuando ella se despertó.

Abuela- y se incorporó en la cama- ¿qué pasó? ¿Dónde estoy? Y miró a los chicos y al hombre que estaban al lado de su cama y los miró con suspicacia- ¿Quién demonios son ustedes?

Vamos niña, no te pongas a la defensiva- le dijo el hombre- no somos tus enemigos

Hija tranquilízate- dijo la mujer- no te harán daño, Laura- dijo, dirigiéndole una mirada severa al hombre.

No iba a hacerle daño, se defendió-pero es la primera vez que una niña logra hacerme esto-dijo señalando su playera rota- Te felicito niña.

Sentimos mucho lo que pasó, le dijo la pelirroja, déjame presentarme; mi nombre es Jean Gray -y le ofreció su mano- y él es Scott Summers – y el chico de los lentes se acercó a la cama- mucho gusto- Y él es Logan - y el hombre sólo le dirigió una sonrisa.

Entonces comenzaron a hablarle sobre quiénes eran ellos y porqué estaban ahí, sobre los chicos que la encontraron antes, que sería bueno que fuera con ellos, que le ayudarían pero era demasiado, las palabras hombres x, mutantes y poderes daban vueltas en su cabeza, era como algo salido de los cómics, irreal y difícil de creer. Y ahora tenía muchas preguntas... ¿de dónde salió tanto bicho raro? ¿Era ella, un mutante? ¿Tenía poderes? ¿Había diferencia entre eso y el ser un monstruo? ¿Esa era la razón por la que ahora su vida estaba patas arriba? Definitivamente no.

Después de algunas horas para explicarle a la madre de (lo cual no tomó mucho tiempo), al contrario, parecía aliviada de librarse del problema que ella le implicaba, y dio su autorización para ir a la escuela. Y mientras preparaba su mochila con algunas de sus cosas; pensó amargamente en lo que diría su padre cuando se enterara de lo que era ella... en fin; una rayita más al tigre... de todas formas, ella había decidido ir con ellos, y de eso sí estaba bien segura.

¿Lista para irnos? vaya, piensas viajar ligera, ¿eh?- Le dijo el hombre al verla con sólo su mochila al hombro-

Bueno, al menos llevo más cosas que en la mañana,- y dijo en tono divertido- esta vez traje mi cepillo de dientes- y de repente se puso seria y se quedó viendo al piso- eh... este... quiero pedirle disculpas, y darle las gracias...

¿Porqué?

Primero, disculpas por atacarlos, no sabía quiénes eran ustedes, y por romper su playera, no era mi intención, no estaba consciente de lo que hacía... y gracias... por traer mi mochila, la señorita Gray me dijo que usted la buscó y me la trajo... gracias.

No es nada.

De todas formas, es que... éste fue obsequio de una amiga, es mi mochila de la suerte- Y ahora lo miró a los ojos- Gracias señor Logan.

De nada, señorita Cortéz- y le sonrió

Bueno, ya es hora de irnos, dijo Scott – (N.A. a partir de aquí ya usaré sus nombres...) Y consultó su reloj- llegaremos a medianoche.

Se despidieron, la abuela se despidió de ella, volteó y al no ver a su madre, la hizo sentir un poco melancólica, pero se aguantó, entonces los cuatro emprendieron el camino al monte, ella pensó ¿nos iremos caminando? Pero en ese instante, Scott dio la respuesta:

Iremos en el ave negra, lo escondimos aquí no era seguro que lo vieran, y de repente, de entre el follaje apareció una nave, había estado camuflajeada.

Wow- y se acercó a la nave, asombrada.

Vámonos- dijo Jean- Y una rampa se abrió y entraron en la nave.

Se colocaron en sus asientos, se abrocharon los cinturones y entonces un pensamiento asaltó su mente... con todo lo que había pasado, lo había olvidado por completo... –-Nunca he viajado en avión...-

Pero ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando despegaron, y se tranquilizó, unas horas después ya estaban en la mansión, fue un viaje rápido, y entraron. El interior estaba muy oscuro, pero no le causaba problemas: veía muy bien en la oscuridad.

Jean Greay la guió hasta una habitación – Dormirás aquí, ya es tarde y necesitas descansar, mañana podrás ver al profesor- Y salió de la habitación.

Dejó la mochila a un lado de la cama, y se tumbó sobre ella, estaba cansada, ni siquiera se cambió y se quedó dormida enseguida, habían sido muchas emociones para un día.

A partir de entonces, comenzaría una nueva vida.

Corriendo por entre los árboles... sin preocupaciones...en libertad...

Creo que éste capítulo está un poco largo, y ya verán el relajo que se armará en la mansión a partir de ahora, no es una chica muy sociable, y ahora ya saben su nombre: Laura Cortéz, y para beneplácito de todos (y para mejorar la compresión de la lectura) ya utilizaré los nombres de los personajes a partir de ahora, es que se me hacía un poco ilógico ponerlos antes, pero ahora eso va a cambiar.

Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias... quieren que le continúe... pues dejen huella y un review.

Ciao!!!

Nightcat


	4. Otros como yo

disclaimer... los personajes de X-men Evolution no son míos, son © Marvel bla bla bla La "fiera o sea: Laura Cortéz, es mía, y cualquier otro extra que salga por ahí...

**4.-Otros como yo**

Sábado. Amanecía y la luz del sol entraba lentamente por la ventana y los rayos del sol le dieron en los ojos

¡¡¡Auch!!!- Y la chica se incorporó en la cama, frotándose los ojos y buscando con qué cubrirse- ah, demonios, maldito sol...- Y volteando a todos lados, con los ojos aún entornados- Ah... es cierto, ésta no es la casa de la abuela...- se levantó y se acercó hacia el espejo que estaba en el tocador y se miró en él, veía todo borroso aún, no podía dar crédito a sus ojos y se volvió a frotar los ojos- tenía otra vez esa apariencia... como lobo

¡¡¡AAAAAH!!!

Salió corriendo del cuarto, y chocó contra una chica en el pasillo- Oye, qué ocurre...¡auch!- la empujó y siguió corriendo, se abrió la puerta de otra habitación y se oyeron otros gritos, volteó hacia atrás y al volver la cabeza estaba frente a unas escaleras, trató de saltar pero...

¡¡¡Whaaa!!! Chocó contra alguien más, rodaron y fueron a dar al suelo.

Oye; ¿te encuentras bien?- le dijo alguien debajo de ella- espero que no te importe, pero el piso está frío.

Ah, lo siento- Y se incorporó para ver sobre quién había aterrizado, y se quedó asombrada –Era un chico, de cabello hasta los hombros, aún traía puesta la ropa de cama, tenía un pelaje azul, ojos amarillos y una cola, tenía un aroma agradable- Yo-yo- lo...

El chico se incorporó rápidamente y se examinó a sí mismo- mmm, parece que no me rompí nada, ¿qué tal tú?- ah, por cierto, lamento haber gritado así,-y le dijo en tono divertido- generalmente, la gente se asusta con mi apariencia, pero creo que esta vez me dieron una cucharada de mi propia medicina- tenía un acento alemán.

Ella no supo qué decir, se quedó mirándolo fijamente, y entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba en el suelo y de que el chico le tendía la mano para ayudarle a levantarse- después de todo, no somos tan diferentes- pensó ella- y se levantó del suelo

¡Un momento¡-dijo ella- ¿acaso te asusté?- dijo un poco indignada.- ¿tan mal me veo?

¡Tranquila! Bueno, es que me sorprendiste, yo iba muy tranquilo a la cocina; y de repente sales de la nada y caes encima de mi pobre cuerpo- dijo él rascándose la cabeza- bueno, ¿me disculpas? No era mi intención hacerte sentir mal - y le dirigió una sonrisa- Soy Kurt Wagner,- e hizo una reverencia- pero me dicen Nocturno- y se teletransportó detrás de ella- ¿y cuál es tu nombre?- y se volvió a teletransportar frente a ella.

Soy Laura, Laura Cortéz, y la que debería disculparse soy yo- le dijo apenada- no era mi intención armar este escándalo, y... gracias por amortiguar mi caída.

Muy bien, ¿qué fue todo eso?- dijo una chica de cabello castaño desde arriba de las escaleras, su ropa estaba mojada- ¿porqué tanto escándalo? Y miró a los dos de abajo, con cara de pocos amigos.

Vamos Kitty, no es nada, tenemos a un nuevo miembro-dijo jalando a Laura y poniéndola al frente- Ella es Laura Cortéz, -y ella- dijo señalando a la chica de cabello castaño- Ella es Kitty Pride- Anda Kitty, baja a saludar... oye- Y la examinó de arriba a abajo- ¿porqué estás empapada?

Es de mala educación señalar a la gente Kurt, y...

Muy bien, es suficiente- Jean Grey había salido ante el alboroto, Laura, deberíamos estar ya con el profesor, anda, sube.

Laura subió la escalera, volteó a ver nuevamente al chico azul que le hizo una seña con su pulgar de: "todo va a estar bien" y sonrió, miró a Kitty que caminaba a un lado de ella, trató de decirle algo, pero ella se encerró en su habitación, Jean le indicó-por aquí- y la siguió hacia la biblioteca.

Estaba nerviosa, no sabía qué clase de persona era ese profesor, pero al entrar, a Logan, a un hombre en silla de ruedas, y éste le invitó amablemente a pasar.

Bienvenida, señorita Cortéz.

Pasaron horas hablando sobre quiénes eran ellos, sobre algunas de las cosas que hacían ahí y de cómo desarrollaría sus habilidades bajo su supervisión.

Entonces- dijo ella, ¿soy un mutante?

Sí

Y todos los demás que viven aquí, ¿también los son?

Sí, incluyéndome a mí.

Y los otros que llegaron por mí, también son mutantes ¿cierto?

Exactamente- dijo Logan aunque sus métodos de persuasión no son muy convincentes...

Ajá-dijo ella-Entonces... ¿puede decirme porqué ahora me veo así?

¿Disculpa?

Bueno, es que ayer, mi cabello era negro, mi piel era morena clara y mi ropa no estaba rasgada... y míreme ahora...-y añadió con amargura- sólo me faltó cola. Y no entiendo eso de mis... – e hizo unas comillas en el aire con los dedos-Habilidades, si habilidad es causar problemas y romper cosas, no creo que...

El profesor sonrió un tanto divertido y miró a Logan.- bien , por lo que me han dicho Jean y Logan, te transformaste al estar bajo una situación de peligro, y es probable que las otras ocasiones no te hayas dado cuenta, debido a las pastillas tranquilizantes, de que inconscientemente habías dado paseos nocturnos por ahí, y de las cuales sólo recordabas fragmentos, que los atribuías a sueños, todo esto pasaba sobre todo en noches de luna llena, tienes un factor de curación acelerado, aunque un poco más lento que el de Logan, y que de no controlar y canalizar de manera adecuada todo ese poder, puedes perder el control y atacar nuevamente.

Entonces... yo lo hice- dijo apesumbrada- no era mi intención...- y se cubrió la cara con las manos, tenía ganas de llorar, - No te preocupes, esas chicas están bien, y se recuperarán pronto- levantó la vista y vio a Logan le acariciaba el cabello plateado.

En el comedor, un montón de chicos y chicas están almorzando hay un murmullo general.

¿Alguien sabe qué fue ese escándalo de la mañana?

Entonces ¿tú también la viste?

No muy claramente, sólo vi a alguien corriendo por los pasillos, tenía el cabello blanco, por un momento creí que se trataba de Pietro...

Oye por cierto, escuché que a Kitty...

En uno de los extremos de la gran mesa, una chica ataviada en colores negro y verde, se servía jugo de naranja- Muy bien Kitty, cuéntame otra vez eso- y dio un sorbo a su jugo- me pareció tan gracioso...

¡NoTeHubieraParecidoGraciosoSiTeHubieraPasadoATí! Dijo Kitty muy rápidoestaba sentada a la derecha de su interlocutora- ¡ach!- y dijo bastante enojada- ¡¡¡No es justo!!! Y justo hoy que tengo una cita, ¡¡¡tuve que volver a cambiarme de ropa!!!

¿Qué te pasó Kitty?-dijo otra chica de cabello castaño, lo llevaba amarrado en dos coletas.

¿Es que no están enteradas ya?- dijo un chico rubio, -Y dijo bajando la voz- A Kitty alguien la empujó, atravesó varias paredes y cayó justo en medio de las duchas de los...

Bobby- dijo Kitty en tono amenazante, si le dices a alguien que...

¿Me perdí de algo?- dijo un chico de piel clara, y cabellos oscuros, con un marcado acento alemán- se sentó a un lado de las chicas y se frotó las manos- ¡mmm! ¡Salchichas!

De repente el murmullo se detuvo, y apareció una mujer morena, de cabellos blancos y muy bonita, con ella iba una chica, con una gabardina negra, tenía cabello oscuro...

Ella es Laura Cortéz- dijo la mujer- Y a partir de ahora vivirá aquí con nosotros.

Se oyen aclamaciones y aplausos:

¡Bienvenida Laura! ¡Una chica nueva!

Anda, ve a desayunar- le dijo la mujer- y recuerda que entrenaremos por la tarde, ¿de acuerdo?

Laura asintió y se acercó nerviosa a la mesa, pero le llegó un aroma conocido, y volteó a ver a Kurt- ¿Kurt? Eres tú, ¿verdad?

Claro que soy yo, ¿cómo me reconociste?

Por tu aroma, pero es que te vez tan- y vio el reloj que éste tenía en su muñeca, ¡hey!, mira, yo también tengo uno de ésos- y le mostró el que tenía ella- no sabía que estas cosas eran tan buenas, apenas puedo creerlo.

Oh, qué bien, vamos- y dio unos golpecitos a la silla que tenía al lado, este lugar está libre- ella se sentó y miró lo que había sobre la mesa, indecisa.

Las salchichas están deliciosas, le dijo, acercándole el plato,

Ella tomó el plato, y miró a su alrededor, otros chicos con poderes, también eran mutantes, como ella, y por lo que le habían dicho Logan y el profesor, ahí estaría a salvo, aunque no sabía por cuánto tiempo...

Otros como yo... no soy la única... y comenzó a comer.

Mientras tanto; en una casa no muy lejos de ahí...

¡Idiotas!- dos chicos esquivan unos cuantos libros, uno de cabello blanco, y el otro tiene el cabello oscuro- ¡No puedo creer que no la hayan traído con ustedes!- ahora esquivan un florero.

¡Todo fue culpa de Pietro!- se defendió el pelinegro- él la asustó

¡Me pegó en la nariz! ¡Y luego tú la atacaste Lance!- dijo el otro chico, que traía una vendita en la nariz, y luego llegaron esos x-men y...

Detrás de un escritorio, una mujer con anteojos y traje sastre está sentada, con las manos en las sienes, obviamente, le duele la cabeza, era ella la que les aventaba las cosas- Ah, no puede ser, y además de todo, ahora está con Xavier... lo único que me faltaba...

¿Y ahora qué hacemos? Dijo Lance- mirando a la mujer- con respecto a la chica, podríamos...

No harán nada más, por el momento- dijo la mujer, se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia la ventana, y voltea a ver a los chicos, que esperaban sus órdenes:

Bien, tendremos que pasar al plan B...

Por la tarde, en los jardines de la mansión:

Scott Summers, ya con su traje de batalla, se encuentra al frente de un grupo de chicos y chicas.

Bien, ahora que tenemos a un nuevo recluta- Y señala a Laura, que llevaba el uniforme de los novatos- bien podemos repasar un poco de lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora, comenzaremos con un poco de calentamiento y después pasaremos por el campo de obstáculos- se oyen murmullos de protesta- Y para agregar un poco de reto- Dijo Scott levantando un poco la voz, para hacerse oír sobre los murmullos- Esta vez lo haremos en carrera contra el tiempo, el que tenga la peor marca lavará los uniformes toda esta semana, Muy bien, empecemos.

Después del calentamiento, pasaron uno a uno, por el campo de obstáculos, Laura lo pasó sin problemas, era bastante ágil.

Wow- dijo Scott mirando el cromómetro- sólo 2 minutos, es un muy buen tiempo, vaya que tienes muy buena condición, me gustaría que después probaras en otro campo.

Bien, todos los demás muy bien echo, es todo por el día de hoy, Bobby, te toca lavar.

Felicidades Laura- Dijo Scott.

Gracias señor Summers-le contestó Laura.

De nada- dijo Scott- eh... sólo una cosa; ¿podrías dejar de decirme "señor"? ¿por favor? Me haces sentir tan viejo como Logan...

Laura se paró frente a él y se colocó en posición de firmes.-No, señor; si lo llamo así es porque lo respeto. -dicho esto se alejó corriendo junto con los demás chicos al interior de la mansión.

Scott sólo la miró alejarse y sonrió divertido.

"Lo respeto".

Y bien, hasta aquí le corto por ahora, creo que éste capítulo quedó largo.

Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias... quieren que le continúe... pues dejen huella y un review.

Ciao!!!

Nightcat


	5. Provocadores

disclaimer... los personajes de X-men Evolution no son míos, son © Marvel bla bla bla

y antes de pasar a nuestra historia; les pido una enooooooorme disculpa, por el retraso, ya saben, a veces pasa que los musos me abandonan y cuando llegan... además de que tengo que sacar mis dibujos que tengo pendientes, y etc., etc. Bien, menos de esto y más acción: quinto capítulo

**5.- Provocadores...**

Un total barullo en el comedor, chicos y chicas tomando el desayuno, antes de ir a la escuela.

Vamos Laura, come algo, necesitas energía para tu primer día de escuela- dijo Jean acercándole los hot cakes- y nosotros te llevaremos.

Gracias señorita Gray, pero no tengo hambre... estoy nerviosa, Ahora ya pasó el efecto de la Luna... y ¿qué tal si me transformo delante de todos? ¿y si ataco a alguien? Y qué tal si saben lo que soy y...

Anda, no tienes que estar nerviosa- dijo Rogue- todos nos sentíamos nerviosos, pero lo superamos, además, eso no es nada comparado con lo que te espera en la tarde...- Y le dijo en voz baja- Logan te va a entrenar...

De pronto, sólo se escuchó cómo varias sillas se arrastraban y chicos se daban a la fuga.

No debes de preocuparte por eso- Dijo Logan, que acababa de entrar al comedor- Esta semana que has entrenado has logrado controlarte, y no creo que haya problemas, y ya que hoy en la tarde comenzarás a entrenar en el cuarto del peligro, los tendrás bien controlados en poco tiempo.

Pero... señor, no creo estar lista para el cuarto ése...

Kurt entra en la cocina- ¿Ya estás lista para el cuarto del peligro? Vaya, eso va a estar interesante.

Bueno, el profesor cree que ya lo estás- Dijo Logan y miró a Rogue, quien de repente estaba muy interesada en su manicura- quiere saber más sobre tus poderes, y...qué, ¿no deberían irse a la escuela?

Y los restantes comenzaron a salir de la cocina.

Laura se quedó sentada, asustada, pensando que la meterían en una especie de laboratorio y que harían experimentos con ella... y miró los hot cakes que Jean le había dado... y los alejó de ella.

Kurt miró la preocupación en su cara, se sentó junto a ella y dijo en tono de broma -No te preocupes, nadie ha muerto aún...- Y le volvió a cercar el plato -lo peor que te puede pasar es que Scott te aburra con uno de sus discursos. –Kurt tomó un plato para él y comenzó a comer.

Anda- le dijo Kurt- come algo, puedo teletransportarnos a la escuela, no te importa perder la primer clase, ¿verdad?

Ella sólo sonrió y se sirvió más, de repente tenía mucho apetito.

-Vaya, así que así es la teletransportación...- Dijo Laura cuando abrió los ojos.

Sí, ¿no es fantástico? - un medio de transporte que no contamina, y mira-dijo señalando su reloj- justo a tiempo para tu segunda clase. Ahora entremos, no te darán tu clase aquí, en el jardín.

Bueno, dijo ella, ¿y a dónde voy?... -Y miró una hoja que llevaba en la mano- yo no conozco el edificio y... espera...

Kurt la mira extrañado - ¿ocurre algo?

Ese olor... me parece familiar.

Vaya vaya, parece que me has descubierto, no sabía que una de tus habilidades era un olfato de sabueso.

Un chico de cabello platino estaba detrás de ellos.

¡¡¡Tú!!!-dijo ella, sorprendida- ¡¡¡Qué demonios haces aquí!!! Y se puso en guardia.

Calma niña, no creo que quieras peleas en tu primer día de clases, supongo que la pandilla de los "X" ya te lo habrá dicho, ¿o no? ¿que estamos aquí de incógnito?

Laura lo miró y se cruzó de brazos-No me gusta pelear, y no creo que te guste que todos se enteren que una chica te rompió la nariz, y dile a tu amigo que les patearé el trasero si vuelven a molestarme.

Será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí –Dijo Kurt- vámonos- Y en ese momento sonó el timbre, y un montón de alumnos comenzaban a llegar al pasillo.

Por cierto, soy Pietro... y no creas que no me cobraré por ésto, sabueso.

Y se fue.

Vaya, al menos sé qué nombre llevará su epitafio, no me hubiera gustado lanzarlo a una fosa común.- dijo ella- ah, ¿a qué salón debo ir?... ¿pasa algo?-preguntó ella, al percatarse de que Kurt la miraba sorprendido.

Nada, es sólo que... no sé cómo le hiciste para dejarlo así, creéme, no es fácil darle.

Ah, eso... bueno, fue sólo suerte, creo, él estaba distraído, y me sorprendió, fue sólo una reacción, no me gusta que me sorprendan, tuvo suerte,- y dijo con aire divertido- pude haberlo mordido.

Kurt sólo dio un pequeño silbido de alivio- Qué bueno que me lo dices, lo tendré presente si quiero jugarte una broma...

Je... no te preocupes, estoy vacunada contra la rabia.

¡¡¡Hey!!! ¡¡¡Laura, ven con nosotros!!! Jean la llamaba desde el jardín, era la hora del almuerzo, estaba con Scott , Rogue y Kitty.

Laura se acercó a ellos, y preguntó -¿Se le ofrece algo señorita Gray?

Nada en especial, sólo quería saber cómo te fue- Dijo Jean.

Oh, todo bien-dijo ella- y se quedó callada.

Todos se miraban unos a otros.

Scott rompió el silencio- ejem... y... ¿has pensado en algún nombre?

¿Nombre?... ¿señor Summers?- Dijo Laura.

Sí, uno para llamarte durante los entrenamientos... o la batalla.

¡¡¡Ah!!!-exclamó ella de repente y sorprendiéndolos- Lo siento, no.

Bueno, deberías pensar uno-Dijo Jean, quien daba unas palmaditas en la espalda a Rogue, se habría atragantado con su jugo.

Por cierto, señorita Gray, el chico ése, Pietro, lo vi esta mañana.

Ya nos lo temíamos- dijo Scott- No te preocupes, olvidé decirte que buscarían revancha, y tal venga con Lance y los otros, sólo ten cuidado, no creo que se atrevan a atacarte aquí, en la escuela y descubrirse ante los demás.

Lo dudo Scott- dijo una recuperada Rogue- recuerda que lo que menos les interesa, es mantener su secreto, ya lo han demostrado antes.

Scott, con el fin de darle seguridad le dijo-De todas formas, estás con nosotros, somos un equipo y cuando estás con los hombres X...

no estarás sola- corearon Jean y Rogue, en voz baja, Scott no las escuchó y continuó su discurso.

Bueno, creo que iré a la biblioteca,-dijo Laura, acomodándose la mochila- tengo que ponerme al corriente y hoy tendré práctica en el cuarto ése, Señor Summers, señoritas... y se fue.

Qué dedicada- dijo Kitty al fin.

Oh, ¿sigues aquí?-Dijo Rogue- creí que habías atravesado tu asiento.

Kitty, no sé porqué presiento que...-dijo Jean- Laura no te cae bien.

¿Lo presientes? ¿o leíste mi mente?-dijo una airada Kitty.

Sabes que no me gusta hacer eso, Kitty, yo respeto su privacidad, y sabes que no me gusta sacar ventaja de mis poderes- se defendió Jean.

Además- dijo Rogue , interviniendo- no hace falta ser psíquico para ver que no la tragas, deberías concentrarte en otras cosas.

Por cierto Kitty- dijo Scott- últimamente estás muy distraída en las prácticas, así que tú también entrenarás en el cuarto del peligro, con Laura...

Mientras tanto, en la biblioteca...

Devuélveme ese libro, lo necesito.- Laura estaba de sentada ante unos chicos, uno de ellos, enorme, sostenía un libro y lo agitaba ante ella.

Oh, la pequeña olvidó la palabra mágica- dijo Pietro.

Laura se levantó de su silla-Ya les dije que no quiero problemas, y ahora; por favor,- dijo ella, extendiendo uno de sus brazos- dame ese libro, lo estaba leyendo.

Vamos sabueso, al menos déjanos hablar esta vez...- dijo Pietro.

No me llames así...

¿sabueso? ¿Qué clase se nombre es ese?- dijo otro chico, de cabello rubio oscuro y de grandes ojos...

Tú eres el menos indicado para decir eso Todd-dijo Lance, fastidiado- Mira niña, tal vez iniciamos con el pie equivocado, pero...

Ustedes me atacaron- estaba a la defensiva.

Pietro saltó, molesto- No, tú me golpeaste primero, sabueso.

Tú me sorprendiste- se estaba molestando.

Basta, Pietro-Lance se adelantó- No era nuestra intención, saliste corriendo y no nos dejaste decir ni pío.- Y se acercó a Laura.

Ella retrocedió, mirando brevemente a los pocos que aún estaban en la biblioteca, no le gustaba que comenzaran a cercarla, y sentía que su pulso se aceleraba, se sentía amenazada.

Devuélveme ese libro, grandote; yo lo necesito y no creo que sepas siquiera para qué sirve- dijo en tono mordaz.

¡Oye!- dijo el aludido- no me gustó ese comentario niña... Y se acercó, golpeó la mesa, partiéndola a la mitad.-Creo que tendré que darte una buena lección- y comenzó a tronarse los nudillos.

Yo te apoyo- dijo Pietro- supongo que ya habrás te habrán entrenado, sabueso

¡No, Blob! ¡Detente, no seas idiota!- gritó Lance,

No aquí...Pietro...ése no era el plan – y Todd retrocedió.

Laura permanecía en su sitio, ahora preparada para lo que se viniera- Muy bien, vamos, su alumna espera sus enseñanzas... su cabello se volvió blanco, crecieron sus colmillos... se había tranformado.-OK, creo que es hora de que les parta su mandarina en gajos...-[1

Los dos se lanzaron sobre ella, Blob lanzó un puñetazo, que ella esquivó moviénsose a un lado, tomó una pata de la mesa rota y le dio en un costado, la pata se rompió, Pietro corrió detrás de Laura y trató de sorprenderla, pero ella giró y le dio un codazo en el estómago, dejándolo sin aliento.

Laura tomó su mochila y sacó su termo y lo abrió ¡Por aquí grandote!- y ella le arrojó a Blob su contenido: café caliente.

¡¡¡AAAARGH!!! ¡¡¡Maldita mocosa!!! Blob se abalanzó a ciegas sobre ella y trató de atraparla con un abrazo de oso,-¡ven aquí niña sabueso!- ella jaló a Pietro y lo arrojó a Blob, él lo atrapó y comezó a apretarlo...

¡Oh, pero qué lindos se ven juntos!- dijo Laura- ¡Y no me llames sabueso!

¡Idiota! ¡soy yo...!¡suéltame...!- Pietro hablaba con dificultad y se retorcía en los brazos de Blob- ¡abre los ojos imbécil!

Blob lo soltó, y buscaba a tientas a Laura, Pietro se incorporó y comenzó a atacarla, lo más rápido que podía, ya estaba bastante magullado y no podía moverse libremente, pero ella esquivaba sus golpes bastante bien, Blob tropezó y tiró uno de los libreros, y su contenido comenzó a caer sobre su cabeza lo que lo enfureció y comenzó a arrojar todo lo que tenía a su paso, empujó otro libreo, provocando otros cuantos cayeran como fichas de dominó...

Para entonces, los pocos alumnos que estaban ahí ya habían puesto pies en polvorosa, sólo quedaban Lance y Todd que miraban la escena atónitos, y sin muchos ánimos de intervenir.

Lance, dijiste que teníamos que convencerla de unirse a nosotros- dijo toad, esquivando una silla- no dijiste que pelearía con nosotros.

Esto ya se salió de control Todd,-Lance esquiva un libro- será mejor que los dejemos, antes de que lleguen los refuerzos X,- y comenzó a retroceder- retirada, estos idiotas ya lo echaron a perder.

¿Quién nos invocó?- Kurt entró en la biblioteca y detrás de él Scott y Jean.

¡Basta!- Jean detuvo una mesa que Blob había lanzado (todavía no puede ver bien), y la arrojó a un lado.

Pietro corrió hacia Scott, éste trató de detenerlo lanzándole uno de sus rayos, pero éste fue más rápido y tacleó a Scott, se le cayeron sus gafas y le dio a Lance, quien cayó sobre Todd.

Blob corrió hacia ellos y Lance rápidamente levantó un muro, para evitar ser aplastados por él, lanzando más mobiliario por los aires, un librero iba a caer sobre Laura...

¡Cuidado!-Kurt se teletransportó y la quitó de donde iba a caer el librero, apareciendo junto a Jean, quien con trabajos trataba de Bloquear a Blob.

No resistiré mucho- ¿Están todos bien?-(vaya que le estaba costando, el tipo es una piedra) ¡Scott!

¡Mis gafas! ¡Las perdí! Scott tanteaba en el suelo con los ojos cerrados, pero entre tanto libro y piedras sus gafas se habían roto...

Blob se liberó de la barrera de Jean y cayó, haciendo que otro librero se tambaleara y un montón de libros cayeran sobre Laura y Kurt...

¡¡¡QUÉ DEMONIOS OCURRE AQUÍ!!!

Todos se quedaron inmóviles, como si hubieran apretado el botón de "pausa", miraron hacia la puerta (menos Scott y Blob, claro),temiendo lo peor; Laura y Kurt salen de entre el ontón de libros, la tranformación de Laura ya había pasado y Kurt logró activar su reloj y cambiar su apariencia; pero ahí, en el umbral de la puerta, una mujer miraba furiosa a los presentes.

Era la directora Darkholme.

Huy, creo que este capítulo está muy largo...pero es que me vino la inspiración, lo edité y le agregué más cosas, je je je... Laura es un poquito temperamental, y creo que eso le traerá unos problemillas, cuando la hacen enojar su carácter cambia, es un poco sarcástica y peleonera... cuando la provovan, así que con ella es mejor llevar la fiesta en paz, esperen a ver el siguiente capítulo, estoy segura de que les agradará.

[1 o sea que les va a romper la cara... una frasecilla que me encanta.

Dejen huella...en un review... (estoy practicando un slogan... je.)


	6. Arriba el ánimo primera parte

disclaimer... los personajes de X-men Evolution no son míos, son ©Marvel bla, bla, bla, bien creo que eso quedó bien claro.

No obtengo nada salvo mi entretenimiento (y el de los que lean este fic.) y la satisfacción de haberlo escrito, ah, y hacer valer la pena el tiempo de mi maestra de español de la secu... (maestra, espero no haberla decepcionado, jo. )

**6.-Arriba el ánimo... (primera parte)**

Después de salir de la oficina de la directora, Laura se sentía verdaderamente mal. Ahora sí que la había echo en grande; el primer día de clases, y ya se había peleado, sin contar con que se cargó la biblioteca, y para rematar, ella y sus compañeros, podrían ser expulsados...

No te preocupes - le dijo Kurt- No puede echarnos de aquí, tendría que echar también a su grupo de bravucones, además, no hay nada que –hizo con los dedos unas comillas- el grandioso profesor no pueda arreglar.

De repente, Laura se detuvo en seco, el profesor, ¿qué diría él sobre esto? después de que la recibió, y le brindó ayuda, ¿podrí ella seguir viviendo en la mansión? ¿después de lo que acababa de hacer? Definitivamente no.

Jean la miró y todos se detuvieron- Vamos, dijo ella y comenzaron a caminar hacia el estacionamiento, al auto de Scott- no es grave, no es la primera vez que Lance y su grupo nos causan dificultades, además, también tenemos cuentas pendientes con ella, ya que esta vez fue demasiado lejos al tratar de unirte a su grupo.

¿Eh?- Laura se detuvo de nuevo- ¿Ella mandó a esos a atacarme?

Scott , que hasta ese momento había permanecido callado, le dijo- Sí, está muy interesada en que te unas a ella, ¿por qué más te mandaría a sus mensajeros con su solicitud?

Laura no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba.

¿Nadie te lo dijo?- Jean le preguntó, preocupada- La directora también es una mutante, Mystique...

No- dijo Laura, con un hilo de voz- yo... después de los entrenamientos volvía a mi recámara.

Se hizo un silencio un poco incómodo.

Bien- dijo Scott al fin, ¿vienes con nosotros?-Jean y Kurt subieron al auto, ella en el asiento del copiloto y Kurt en el asiento trasero.

No, gracias, señor, prefiero caminar un poco,-Dijo Laura, tomó su mochila y se fue corriendo.

¡Laura, espera!-Dijo Kurt- pero ella no se detuvo.

Será mejor que vayas con ella, Kurt-dijo Jean, dándole un empujón- ahora es cuando necesita un amigo- nos veremos en la mansión.

Ok- dijo él, bajó de auto y corrió tras ella.

También deberíamos ir nosotros, Jean, no se veía muy bien, no soy psíquico, pero podría ser que no vuelva a la mansión, está asustada - Dijo Scott, algo preocupado-

Tres son multitud, Scott- y lo miró con picardía- además, estoy segura de que Kurt la convencerá de volver.

Scott la miró extrañado, puso en marcha el auto y sólo dijo: Mujeres...

No había entendido nada.

Mientras tanto, en la mansión, unos algunos chicos corren bajo la supervision de Logan: una prueba de resistencia, el profesor Xavier y Tormenta los miran desde la amplia ventana del despacho.

¿ Y Sigue sin hablar con los demás?

Sólo les habla lo estrictamente necesario- Dijo Tormenta- creo que aún se siente amenazada y... sola. Como la mayoría de los chicos cuando llegan aquí, aunque creo que a ella le cuesta un poco más de trabajo.

¿Sabes?- dijo el profesor Xavier, que los miraba desde la ventana de su estudio- Creo que el clima ha sido bastante bueno; deberíamos tener alguna actividad al aire libre...

¿Qué tiene que ver el clima en esto? ¿Acaso crees que los estudiantes no tienen suficiente con las prácticas de Logan? Dijo Ororo- mirando a los chicos que pese a todo seguian corriendo.

No, me refiero a algo más... recreativo, algo como... un día de campo.

¿Un dia de campo?...

Sí, creo que seria lo ideal para integrar a nuestra nueva estudiante y sentirse parte del equipo,-Dijo el profesor y se alejó de la ventana-¿sabes? Creo que debido a mis constantes viajes... he descuidado a mis estudiantes, y tal vez podamos darle a Laura una buena noticia antes de su primera sesión en el cuarto del peligro.

¡¡¡Oye, espera!!!-Kurt corrió para alcanzar a Laura- ¿Porqué te vas? Mira, ya sé que después de esto no te sientas muy bien... bueno, sé que la directora y los de la hermandad pueden ser unos idiotas pero...

Laura se detuvo y se sentó en el pasto-¿De verdad crees que hice bien en venir aquí?-preguntó ella- ¿En verdad podré seguir aquí, con ustedes?-se tiró en el pasto, mirando al cielo- Mira nada más... todo el lío que causé en una sola mañana. Es sólo cuestión de tiempo para que alguien salga herido.

Kurt se sentó a su lado - Mira, si te hace sentir mejor, todos hemos causado un poco de alboroto, y en cuanto a que alguien salga herido, no sería nada del otro mundo,-Y comenzó a contar con los dedos-Rogue nos ha dejado inconscientes en algunas ocasiones, Bobby a veces congela nuestra leche del cereal, Scott ha hecho algunos agujeros a la mansión "sin querer" y Kitty le ha dado a varios un buen susto cuando traspasa los pisos y cae sobre sus camas mientras duermen. Y la cantidad de quejas que le dan al profesor de que me teletransporto en sitios... bueno, en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado.

Laura sonrió al imaginarse todos los accidentes que pueden ocurrir en una mansión y lo bien conservada que se veía tomando en cuenta la cantidad de chicos y chicas que vivían ahí y no controlaban sus poderes... y sintió como si le quitaran un peso de encima.

¿Dije algo gracioso?-preguntó Kurt, mientras le ayudaba a levantarse.

No sé cómo lo haces... pero ahora ya me siento mejor gracias. .- dijo Laura con una gran sonrisa.

No hay de qué mein freund...

Laura tomó su mano para levantarse; sólo que se le había adormecido una pierna y perdió el equilibrio, y Kurt la abrazó para que no cayera...

¡¡¡Cuidado!!!

-Lo siento... mi pierna se durmió... y...

¿Estás bien Laura?

Ahora si...

Rogue buscaba un buen lugar donde leer sin que la interrumpieran, y se dirigía a su sitio favorito, sólo que ya estaba ocupado y no quiso parecer inoportuna e interrumpir, así que decidió buscar otro sitio y se sentó en unas de las bancas del patio, algo que lamentó después de oír la voz de la persona de la que había estado huyendo toda la mañana.

¡¡¡Rogue!!!- Era Kitty - Llevo rato buscándote, ¿dónde te habías metido? Quería que me acompañaras a hacer compras en esa tienda nueva y... Rogue ¿Me estás escuchando?

¿Eh?-dijo apartando la vista de su libro- ah, la tienda... no sé tengo mucho qué hacer y además... Oye; ¿ porqué mejor no vas con Jean?

Ella me dijo que te lo pidiera; ya tiene planes.

Oh- Rogue cerró su libro y lo guardó en la mochila- creo que mejor me voy, Logan y el profesor probarán a Laura en la sala del peligro y quiero ver cómo le va. ¿Vienes?

Kitty sólo la miró un momento, se sentó en la banca y se cruzó de brazos.- No veo qué tiene de especial, no creo que sus poderes sean la gran cosa.

Bueno, por lo que he oído ha avanzado bastante, por eso la probarán ahí, y el profesor cree que podría tener alguna otra habilidad... creo que ha logrado bloquear a Jean cuando se ha metido en sus pensamientos... defensas psíquicas o algo así.

Vaya, entonces buscaré a alguien más que quiera ir conmigo. Mmm ¿has visto a Kurt? No lo he visto en toda la mañana; tal vez logre convencerlo de que me acompañe.

Rogue se levantó y esbozó una ligera sonrisa. – ¿Sabes? No creo que tampoco pueda ir, supongo que ya ha de tener planes.

No, siempre logro convencerlo- dijo Kitty muy segura- vendrá.

Tal vez así era antes, pero él no siempre va a estar a tu disposición.

¿Porqué dices eso?

Rogue había caminado unos pasos, se detuvo y se volvió a mirar a Kitty-Mira; no sé que has estado haciendo últimamente, pero por si no lo has notado, Kurt ha decidido buscar algo mejor qué hacer que buscar tu aprobación o atención sin obtener nada más que evasivas o... desprecios.

Kitty la miraba bastante extrañada, sin comprender nada.

No me entendiste, ¿Verdad Kitty?

No.

¡¡¡Ach!!!- dijo Rogue llevándose una mano a la cara, tratando de contener su frustación- Mira... mejor analiza lo que te acabo de decir, necesitas tiempo para procesar. Bye.

Y Kitty se quedó sentada en la banca- ¿Porqué siempre me habla como en acertijo?

---

Continuará...

¡¡¡Heey!!! El sexto capítulo (la primera parte), ¡¡¡wow!!! De verdad, me siento feliz, y agradezco los reviews, en serio, me dan ánimos para seguir escribiendo pese a los diferentes problemillas que he tenido para actualizar, y créanme... mientras sepa que alguien está leyendo, no pienso abandonar la historia después de que alguien se tome la molestia de leerlo y dejarme un comentario al respecto y que ésta quedara inconclusa , pues no se me hace justo, ¿no lo creen?.

pues bien esto es todo por el momento, además que en este capítulo me extendí, está bastante largo y espero que sea de su agrado, los ( o las) espero aquí, con la siguiente parte, vendrá muy pronto (esta vez no tardará mucho).

ciao

P.D. Dejen review...


	7. Arriba el ánimo segunda parte

disclaimer... los personajes de X-men Evolution no son míos, son ©Marvel bla, bla, bla, bien creo que eso quedó bien claro.

No obtengo nada salvo mi entretenimiento (y el de los que lean este fic.)

**7.-Arriba el ánimo... (segunda parte)**

Muy bien Laura, escucha con cuidado; comenzaremos, desde luego, en el nivel 1. En base a tu desempeño iré subiendo gradualmente el nivel .

Laura estaba en la sala del peligro, y estaba nerviosa, miraba hacia arriba, desde donde el profesor evaluaría la sesión, y había más personas con él : Logan, Ororo, Jean, Scott, Rogue y Kurt. Éste último movió su pulgar hacia arriba, haciéndole una seña de "todo saldrá bien".

Muy bien comencemos.

En las paredes se abrieron unas compuertas, de las cuales salieron 4 lásers que inmediatamente apuntaron hacia ella.

Laura se transformó y comenzó a esquivar los lásers, saltando entre los obstáculos que comenzaban a salir del suelo, se abrieron otras compuertas y salieron unos pequeños robots de 4 patas, semejantes a arañas y también le dispararon, ella tomó una, dirigió el láser de ésta y de dio a las demás máquinas, le disparó a uno de los lásers de la pared, tomó uno de los robots caídos y lo arrojó con fuerza a otro de los lásers de la pared, siguió corriendo y esquivando los obstáculos, tomó la coraza de otro de los robots y se protegió de los dos lásers restantes, que estaban cada uno de cada extremo del cuarto. Los obstáculos seguían saliendo e hizo que los lásers la siguieran hasta hacer que se disparan entre ellos.

¡¡¡Genial!!! ¡¡¡Lo hiciste bien!!! Se oyó por el micrófono.

Kurt... ¿podría quitarte de encima? Dijo otra voz.

Oh, lo siento.

Muy bien, veamos el siguiente nivel...

---

¡¡¡Wow!!! Eso estuvo pesado-decía Laura, saliendo con los demás del cuarto del peligro, después de su prueba, el resto se había integrado a la práctica- ¿y siempre entrenan así?

Bueno, a veces Scott programa entrenamientos adicionales.-Dijo Rogue, bastante despeinada- ahora sólo quisiera ver la cena.

Bueno, a partir de ahora practicarás con nosotros por las mañanas, y al regresar del colegio.

Y si yo te avisaré si hay entrenamientos adicionales-Dijo Scott

Oh, sí, Señor Summers...claro, sí... -dijo Laura dudando un poco -gracias... creo.

Sí, hacer que los lásers de disparan entre sí, fue grandioso- comentó Rogue.

Todos ya estaban en el vestíbulo, y en ese momento Kitty llegaba con sus bolsas y cajas de compras.

Ah, ya salieron- dijo mirándolos de reojo mientras trataba de equilibrar sus paquetes, ¿qué tal les fue? Kurt, estuve buscándote por todos lados, dónde te habías metido?

¿Quién yo?- preguntó el aludido

Creí que te vería después de clases, y te busqué por toda la escuela... pero por lo visto, tenías algo mejor que hacer- Kitty miró de forma suspicaz a Laura.

Oh, lo siento- dijo Laura, yo lo entretuve, no sabía que tenían planes, fue mi culpa.

Nosotros no teníamos planes Kitty.

Claro, porque prefieres pasar el tiempo entretenido con otras cosas.- Y dejó caer sus paquetes.

¿Y desde cuando me necesitas para algo más que para cargar tus compras?- dijo Kurt.- siempre que he salido contigo no he sido nada más que tu cargador.

Bien, creo que iré a cambiarme para la cena- dijo Scott .

Yo debo hablar con el profesor- Dijo Jean

Vayan, yo me quedo, esto se está poniendo interesante- Dijo emocionada Rogue, pero Jean la tomó de la mano y la jaló.

Rogue, tengo algo importante que quiero que veas

Pero...

Kitty, Laura y Kurt se quedaron en el vestíbulo. Nadie decía nada.

¡Cómo es posible que me des aun plantón así, perdiendo el tiempo por ahí con ésta!

Oye, estoy aquí...Y tengo un nombre...- Laura se empezaba a molestar.

Bien, Laura, será mejor que nos vayamos- Kurt Tomó a Laura de la mano que ya comenzaba a gruñir y la llevó hacia el comedor.

¡¡¡Oye, no he terminado!!!- exclamó Kitty- ¡¡¡no me dejes hablando sola!!! ¡¡¡Kurt!!!

Kitty sólo vio cómo entraban a la cocina y la dejaban sola, en el vestíbulo. Sentía algo extraño, un sentimiento muy raro, y creía saber qué rea.

Estaba celosa. Bastante celosa, y ya no podía ocultarlo.

No iba a permitir que nadie le quitara lo que era suyo; o al menos lo que ella creía suyo.

¿Sabes?-dijo Rogue a Bobby, (se había escapado de Jean) - creo que vamos a tener mucha acción por aquí...- ¿a quién le vas Bobby?

Bueno, la segunda parte... si se dan cuenta, aqui estoy haciendo de Kitty una chica mala, y ya verán lo que viene, je je je. No les adelanto nada porque quiero que sea sorpresa, y ojalá les agrade.

Ciao.

P.D. dejen rewiew... .


	8. Castigo

disclaimer

disclaimer... los personajes de X-men Evolution no son míos, son ©Marvel, a excepción de Laura, (esa sí es mi invención) bla, bla, bla, bien creo que eso quedó bien claro.

No obtengo nada salvo mi entretenimiento (y el de los que lean este fic., espero.)

**8.- Castigo...**

Al día siguiente, todos desayunaban para irse a la escuela, Kitty ya se había ido.

Rogue cuchicheaba con Bobby, al parecer, lo ponía al tanto de lo que había ocurrido el día anterior.

Laura se sentía observada por todos,- "vaya que los chismes corren rápido"- pensó y levantó la vista, justo en ese momento, los que estaba en la cocina voltearon rápidamente a otro lado, no eran sus nervios, la estaban observando.

guter Morgen!!1 –Dijo Kurt al entrar a la cocina, inmediatamente, todos voltearon a verlo- A él no se le hizo extraño, su aspecto siempre atraía la atención.

¡¡Laura!!- y corrió a sentarse junto a ella- vaya, ¿sólo comerás cereal?

No, es sólo el inicio –Y sintió el peso de las miradas sobre ellos- oye, ¿podemos ir a otro sitio?

OK.

Bien- Laura tomó unas rebanadas de pan tostado y salieron.

Caminaban por el jardín dejando atrás los cuchicheos y miradas curiosas

Kurt, no quería que te molestaras con la señorita Pride...

Oh, no importa, ella a veces puede ser algo irritante, cree que el mundo gira alrededor de ella...

Pero, ella, no sólo estaba molesta, creo que estaba celosa.

¿Celosa?

Bien... creo que si, ella cree que... ¿Oye, alguna vez saliste, o... tuviste... algo..con ella?

Kurt guardó silencio, le dio una mordida a su pan y volteó hacia la mansión.

Ella nunca saldría conmigo, verás, a ella, como a muchos otros, les es difícil por mi aspecto, no cualquiera saldría con un tipo azul y con cola.- suspiró- la primera vez que ella me vio se asustó mucho... de hecho, todos se asustaron. Tú eres de las pocas que no salieron corriendo,

A mí no me importa... bueno- me caes bien y eso- estaba sonrojada, volteó a otro lado y mordió su pan.

Bueno, eso ya es algo. Y no tengo nada que ver con Kitty.

¿Quién fue la otra persona que no corrió?- preguntó Laura-

Kurt suspiró y se quedó mirando el resto del pan- Eso no duró mucho- A sus padres les pareció que rea peligroso el estar cerca de mí después de lo que pasó en su casa, así que...-

Se la llevaron; ¿verdad?

Sí.

Entiendo. Es horrible cuando te alejan de los que quieres.

Acaso también...

Se hizo un pequeño silencio, y Laura miró al cielo y continuó- Mi mejor amiga, y no los culpo, sus padres creyeron que sería lo mejor, sólo querían proteger a su hija.

Lo siento.

Laura sonrío y le dio un golpecito en el brazo- no hay problema, vamos, hoy hay salchichas y Logan no nos dejará nada.

Se dirigieron nuevamente hacia la mansión, y Kurt trató de cambiar un poco el ambiente anterior.

Oye, Laura, por cierto... ¿has pensado en tu nombre de batalla?-preguntó Kurt. Recuerda que no usamos nuestros nombres, por eh... "seguridad"

Pues...sí, sí lo he pensado, aunque parecerá tonto... no creo que sea tan bueno.

Vamos, dímelo. Se supone que debes sentirte cómoda con él... y de acuerdo a tu personalidad.

Pues pensé en...

¡¡Laura!! ¡¡ Kurt!! ¿Dónde estaban? -Scott apareció como de la nada, detrás de ellos dándoles un susto.- ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? Ya casi es hora de irnos; Laura, el profesor quiere hablar contigo respecto a tu castigo.

¡Ah! S-sí... ¡claro! ¡sí, señor! ¡Iré inmediatamente!- Laura se levantó rápidamente y corrió hacia la mansión- ¡¡NOS VEMOS MÁS TARDE!!

Kurt y Scott se miraron un momento.

¿Y bien?- Dijo Scott-

¿Eh?

¿Acaso no piensas ir a clase?

¡Oh! Eso... sí, ya me voy. Sólo pensaba algo, mein freud2...-

¿Si?

No sólo eres aburrido, también eres algo inoportuno- dicho esto, Kurt se teletransportó.

Scott tosía en medio de una nube de humo, mientras trataba de comprender lo que le habían dicho.

--

Después de escuchar por al menos una hora el sermón de la directora, Laura no podía sentirse más aliviada de estar en la biblioteca. El piso había sido arreglado y los nuevos estantes en su lugar (sin duda obra del profesor). Ahora venía lo bueno. La mayoría del trabajo ya casi estaba hecho, los encargados de la biblioteca ya casi habían terminado de acomodar los libros, pero aún le habían dejado bastante trabajo, al menos para 2 días.

Bien... Al mal paso; darle prisa -suspiró y se acercó al montón de libros más cercano.

El tener que acomodar cientos de libros, después de las clases, cuando podrías estar en cualquier otro sitio relajándote, no era exactamente la mejor primer semana de escuela.

Llevaba al menos una hora sentada en el suelo; separando los libros de matemáticas de los de literatura, cuando escuchó un pequeño carraspeo detrás de ella, sobresaltándola.

Ejem... ¿Te gustaría que te diera una mano?

Ella se incorporó rápidamente y se puso en guardia -¿Ahora qué quieres? ¿Acaso vienes por más? Si no me equivoco, eres Lance, ¿cierto?

Cierto, soy Lance, -Se cruzó de brazos- y no vengo buscando pelea. Vengo a ayudarte un poco, bueno; ¿Quieres mi ayuda o no?

¿Y porqué me ayudas?- Laura se inclinó mirando si no había nadie más- ¿Y ahora no vienes con tus amigotes?

No, vengo solo- aventó su mochila en un rincón y tomó otro montón de libros- démonos prisa, quiero acabar antes de la cena.

OK...-Y Laura tomó otro montón, sin dejar de mirarlo de reojo. Aún le inspiraba desconfianza.

Casi oscurecía, pero todos los libros estaban en sus estantes, Laura tenía tanta hambre que se sentía desfallecer, y; al parecer, su inesperado ayudante también se moría de hambre, por el ruido que hacía su estómago.

Bien, creo que es todo- Lance se estiró, tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a la puerta- nos vemos.

Oye, espera... -Laura tomó también sus cosas y corrió para alcanzarlo

¿Si? -Lance se dio la vuelta.

bueno... sin tí no habría acabado este siglo. Gracias.

Como sea, me voy- Y continuó caminando.

¡¡Hey!! –gritó ella -¿Porqué me ayudaste?

Lance se detuvo y dijo- Fue mi culpa que te hubieran castigado.- volteó y le sonrió- Creo que iniciamos con el pie izquierdo- Y se fue.

Laura sonrió también- Vaya, creo que después de todo en el fondo eres un buen tipo, muuuy en el fondo- tomó sus cosas y corrió hacia la mansión.

Vaya, definitivamente no quiero ser bibliotecaria- decía Laura a Kurt, mientras se servía un vaso de leche- no quiero volver a acercarme a un estante de libros.

¿Y qué te dijo el profesor Xavier?

Bueno, como ya se arregló lo de mi castigo en la escuela, con el servicio que presté, el resto de mi sentencia será en la mansión.

¡Oh! cuánto lo siento.

Bah,no es nada, tendré que lavar los uniformes... hum, ¿algún consejo?

No te acerques ni por error a los calcetines de Bobby, éstos deben incinerarse después de cada uso.

Oh, dios; debes estar bromeando.

Creéme; es en serio, dijo Rogue, detrás de ella.

Y, ¿qué piensan sobre el día de campo?- dijo Kurt- será este sábado, y tu castigo ya habrá terminado- dijo dirigiéndose a Laura- El profesor dice que es un buen momento para que todos convivamos como una graaan familia.- haciendo una seña de comillas.

Ese es el espíritu- dijo Scott, que acababa de entrar a la cocina. Será un buen momento para poner en práctica algunas ideas que...

Vamos Scott- dijo Rogue- no estarás pensando en entrenar en un día de campo, ¡¡se supone que es para eliminar nuestro estrés!!

No te preocupes Rogue- dijo Jean, que también se unía a la plática- no permitiré que Scott nos arruine el día, eso corre por mi cuenta.

Bien, dijo Laura -levantándose de la mesa- creo que es hora de retirarme- buenas noches a todos, mañana tenemos clases.

Laura- dijo Jean- quiero hablar contigo, pero será mañana, después de clases, ¿está bien?

Claro, señorita Gray.- y Laura se retiró a su recámara.

Vaya semanita...-de- pregunto si Carolina me creería todo lo que me ha pasado...- y se asomó a la ventana- vaya, la luna se ve hermosa... Caro...lina... no sé que habrá pasado, pero si por mi culpa tú... -volvió a contemplar la luna, y vio cómo su luz hacía brillar el agua de la fuente, en hermosos destellos azulados. Laura sintió cómo una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla.

En algún otro sitio, muy lejos de ahí, una chica de cabello castaño claro, muy largo, veía la misma luna.

1 Buenos días.

2 Mi amigo, o amigo mío.

Y no, yo no sé alemán, pero para eso hay diccionarios, ¿no? Siii... esto me está gustando, mover a los personajes a mi antojo y santa voluntad ¡¡ja, ja, ja!!.

Y después de esto, me disculpo por no actualizar tan seguido, pero a veces nada más no puedo , tengo otras historias haciendo fila, y tampoco quiero descuidar lo demás, espero sepan comprender, y sigo firme en que Fic que inicie, lo termino.

Y paso a los agradecimientos, creo que se los merecen, ¿no?

-Maika LunaRota, gracias por el comentario, y no te creas, aun falta mas de Kitty, pero no prometo nada, no me cae muy bien… (se nota, ¿no?)

-Jeen gracias, que bueno que te gusta

- Aio-Chan, no te procupes, la historia sigue…

- Jean Grey - Fenix Oscura, no, no te preocupes, que aunque me tardo, yo sigo tecleando…  
y…¿no falta nadie?, si es así, díganme por favor…

Espero que les haya agradado este capítulo, está un poquitín largo, pero no se pierdan lo que sigue...

Ciao.

P.D. dejen rewiew... .


	9. Preparando el terreno

la de cajón... los personajes de X-men Evolution no son míos, son ©Marvel, a excepción de Laura, (esa sí es mi invención) bla, bla, bla, bien creo que eso quedó bien claro.

No obtengo nada salvo mi entretenimiento (y el de los que lean este fic., espero.)

**********************************************************************

**9.- Preparando el terreno...**

Para ser medianoche, había bastante luz. No era como en las noches de luna llena, pero el cielo estaba despejado y dejaba ver las estrellas. Una carrera rápida entre la maleza, y las ardillas en los árboles, se asomaron, curiosas; sólo vieron una mancha borrosa, que pasó bajo su árbol. La criatura parecía deslizarse entre los árboles, lo cuales esquivaba y saltaba entre sus ramas sin esfuerzo alguno, al contrario, lo hacía con la elegante gracia de una gimnasta.

Sus pasos se amortiguaban en las hojas y ramitas que había en el piso.

La criatura se posó sobre una gran roca, el punto más alto del sitio y elevó el rostro, para sentir la brisa de la noche; fresca y relajante; y cerró los ojos dejando que el viento llevara la fragancia del bosque hasta ella, aspiró ese aroma, luego, un lejano golpeteo sobre madera, y volteó buscando el origen del ruido, cada vez más cerca, más fuerte...

-¡Laura! despierta, ¿piensas faltar a la escuela?- era la voz de Ororo- ¡baja a desayunar o llegarás tarde!

-¡¡¡Escuela!!!-exclamó Laura- saltó de la cama, como impulsada por un resorte y cayó de bruces al suelo-auch... ¡Sí, gracias!-respondió levantándose y haciendo muecas del dolor- ¡señorita Ororo, en seguida bajo!

-¿Está todo bien?- preguntó del otro lado de la puerta- creo que se cayó algo.

-No es nada, señorita Ororo- seguía sobándose- se me durmió el gallo... (1)

-Muy bien, date prisa por favor- y sus pasos se fueron alejando.

-¡Demonios!- y buscó el despertador en su buró- ¿qué demonios le pasó al ....- y miró los puños de su pijama, rasgados y llenos de lodo, tocó su cabello, tenía algunas hojas y miró a la ventana- ...maldito despertador- estaba abierta de par en par.

-Bien, es hora de irnos, anunció Scott, si no están en el auto en tres minutos...- y salió del vestíbulo

-¡Ya estoy aquí...!- Laura llegó corriendo-...señor Summers- agregó sofocada.

-Ah, Laura- Rogue se acercó- pero no has desayunado, ¿porqué no comes algo?

-Pero no tengo hambre- mintió Laura - en ese momento, su estómago hizo un ruidito, evidenciando su mentira- Ups...

-¿Ya vez?- dijo Rogue- si te estás muriendo de hambre, ayer no comiste y sólo cenaste un vaso de leche, después de todo, puedes usar los transportes "Wagner", llegarás a tiempo, -¿Verdad Jean?- e hizo un guiño a Jean, pidiendo apoyo.

-Es cierto, no está bien que vayas a la escuela con el estómago vacío- dijo Jean, captando el mensaje de Rogue- además no es tan tarde y Kurt todavía está desayunando.

-Ok, creo que tienen razón, iré a ver si me dejaron salchichas- Y Laura se fue a la cocina.

Scott ya las esperaba en su auto, Kitty ya estaba sentada ahí, un tanto impaciente.

-¿Y bien, porqué el retraso? -gritó al ver a Jean y Rogue,

-Ya vamos, señor impaciente- gritó a su vez Rogue- vaya, si es muy buena hora, no sé porqué tanta paranoia....

-No quiere arruinar su historial de puntualidad y asistencia- dijo Jean- y bajó la voz... ¿crees que funcione Rogue?

-Espero que sí, se me ocurrió en el último momento, no lo había planeado así, al menos, no creo que los interrumpan.

-¿A quién van a interrumpir?-preguntó Scott, al tiempo que abría la puerta del auto a Jean. -¿Y Laura? ¿No viene con nosotros?

La respuesta de Scott llegó inmediatamente: Bobby llegó corriendo- Scott, por favor, necesito que me lleves...

-¿Porqué no vas en bicicleta como siempre?-preguntó Scott extrañado- o puedes pedírselo a Logan, dijo que iría al centro, puede darte un aventón...

-¡Oye! ¡no es mi culpa!- exclamó indignado Bobby- mi bici tiene una rueda ponchada, y le falta un pedal, no encontré la rueda de repuesto y... ¿dónde voy a conseguir a esta hora un pedal? además...- dijo en voz más baja- Logan se va en moto, ya sabes cómo conduce y...- -Bobby..- Scott lo miraba con una cara de "no seas dramático"

Boby volvió a elevar el tono de voz-¡vamos Scott!¿cómo voy a ir? ¡¡¡YO!!! - dijo señalándose- montado en una moto... a-a-abrazado... de... de... Logan?-añadió desesperado y en voz baja, pero audible para las chicas.

Pasaron unos segundos de suspenso, en los que nadie dijo nada. Scott, se quedó inmóvil y por su cara, debía de estar imaginando a Bobby aferrado a Logan, cuando las risitas contenidas de las chicas, incluída Kitty, lo hicieron volver a la realidad.

-Tienes razón- dijo al fin- sube- dijo, conteniendo la risa

Bobby se acomodó en el asiento trasero, junto con Rogue y Kitty, que no pudieron más y por fin comenzaron a reír a carcajadas.

Scott comenzó a conducir, tratando de vano de contener la risa.

-¡Ya basta!- les dijo Bobby, enojado- eso estará bien para una chica- pero ya quisiera verlas a ustedes como pasajeras de ese maníaco- dijo amargamente.

-Si quieres puedo hacer una representación mental para tí, Bobby- dijo Jean entre risas.

-Mejor aún- dijo Scott- haré una simulación de eso- e hizo un movimiento con la mano en el aire, como abarcando espacio- para el cuarto del peligro, imagínenselo, será todo un reto...

Todos rieron con más ganas, todos, menos Bobby.

Al mismo tiempo; en la mansión, Ororo entrega un sobre a Logan.

-Y por favor, que sea en entrega inmediata, Logan.

-Sí, no hay problema- dijo Logan mientras pasaban frente a la cocina- ¿Y ustedes? ¿No piensan ir a la escuela?- dijo al ver a Kurt y Laura todavía desayunando en la cocina.

-Yo no había desayunado- dijo Laura- llegaremos a tiempo, no te preocupes.

-Claro que iremos- dijo Kurt- ya sabes- dio una mordida a su salchicha- tomaremos un atajo.

-Atajos...claro- Logan guardó el sobre en el bolsillo interior de su chamarra.

-Bueno, aún tienen suficiente tiempo -añadió Ororo- Y Logan, gracias, te lo encargo mucho- y salió de la cocina.

-Bien, no vemos- les dijo Logan, y se detuvo.

-¿Ocurre algo?-preguntó Laura.

-No, no es nada, es que...- se metió un dedo a la oreja, como si algo le picara (2)- me zumbaron los oídos por un segundo.

-Tal vez alguien esté hablando de tí- dijo Laura. Logan y Kurt la miraron, extrañados- bueno- dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros - dicen que cuando escuchas un zumbido, es que la gente está hablando sobre tí, parecido a cuando estornudas de repente sin alguna razón aparente -explicó- pero...- dijo mientras se servía jugo de naranja- sólo son cosas que dice la gente.

-Si tú lo dices- Y Logan salió de la cocina.

Kurt y Laura salieron de la mansión, y caminaron hacia el jardín, listos para teletransportarse. Laura iba delante.

-Bien... eh, Laura- dijo Kurt- quiero preguntarte algo

-¿Sí? Dime- ella se detuvo.

-Eh, sí...- carraspeó un poco y dijo- Bueno, yo... me preguntaba si...si tú quieres claro... si quieres- se rascó la cabeza- si... si...

-Si... ¿que?- preguntó ella.

-Si no tienes planes para esta tarde... y si tú quieres claro...- se estaba poniendo nervioso- si te gustaría...ir...

-Laura se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, por lo que ella decidió ayudarle a salir del paso- ¿salir contigo?- dijo ella- porque si es lo que quieres decirme...

-Si ya tienes planes, yo entiendo-añadió Kurt rápidamente- no, no hay problema.

-No, no es eso, sí, saldremos- dijo ella, sonriente- ¿a dónde quieres ir?

-¡En serio!- exclamó contento Kurt- Pues... ah...- Y Kurt piensa: "_rayos, no pensé en eso_".

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer pizza?-sugirió ella- recién abrieron una pizzería cerca de la escuela, por lo que dicen, es fabulosa.

-Bien, no se diga más, ¡a comer pizza!- dijo Kurt dando un salto.

-OK, y ahora vámonos, se hace tarde.

-Kurt la levantó del suelo y se teletransportaron a la escuela.

-¿Y bien? ¿porqué tan sonriente?- preguntó Bobby a Kurt durante el almuerzo.

Kurt seguía ensimismado y respondió-Porque por fin saldremos juntos ...

-Ok, pero en plan de amigos, ¿va? no te ofendas, pero no eres mi tipo- dijo Bobby.

-¿Eh? No, tú no... y le arrojó la cajita de jugo vacía- no estaba hablando de tí.

-Ya lo sé, y sólo falta que las chicas se enteren de esto, van a tener para toda la semana- dijo apesumbrado- como si no fuera suficiente con lo de Logan...

-¿Logan?-

-No quieres saberlo...

-¿Y a dónde piensas llevarla?

-A la pizzería que está aquí cerca.

-¿Y luego?

-No lo sé...- dijo Kurt frotándose los ojos- la invité y ni siquiera había pensado a dónde, la verdad no crei que me dijera que sí, no crei que me funcionara, por lo que ella me sugirió la pizzería.

-¿Porqué no ven una película? Mira- Y sacó unos boletos de su pantalón y se los entregó.

-Pero si son tuyos y...¡¡¡ son de una película de terror!!! ¡Acaso pretendes que la mate del susto?

-Algo así- dijo Bobby- lo que pretendo es que tu chica se asuste y que no tengas más remedio que la reconfortes, (si tú me entiendes...) tonto. Además, esos me los regalaron, puedo conseguir más.

-¡Aaah!- comprendió Kurt- gracias, Bobby, eres un genio.

-Bobby se levantó- bueno, yo me voy, tengo muchas cosas qué hacer- y preguntó, curioso- -¿Quién es la afortunada?

Kurt también se levantó y guardó los boletos en su camisa miró alrededor para ver si nadie los observaba- Lo siento pero me voy, nos vemos Bobby- y se teletransportó.

-Malagradecido- dice Bobby amargamente- definitivamente hoy no es mi día.

-Rogue llega a la mesa, y se sienta junto a Bobby, voltea aun lado y a otro, y susurra- ¿se los has dado?

-Sí, lo hice,-también susurra- y mira que me ha costado porque he esperado a ver esa...

-Ok, ok- le interrumpe Rogue- no te preocupes, podemos ir a verla, pero hoy no...- Jean va entrando en ese momento- Bien, me retiro Bobby, y no le vayas a decir a nadie, ¿Ok?- y corre a reunirse con Jean.

-Ok...- Bobby mira al techo y dice para sí mismo- En serio que no entiendo a las mujeres...

Esa tarde, en la mansión...

Laura se pasea en su recámara, su pijama aún está sobre la cama, aún sin tender. Está descalza y va de un extremo a otro, obviamente preocupada por lo de la mañana...

-No puede ser, no otra vez...- murmura- está pasando de nuevo, pero... creí que lo tenía bajo control, aún no es luna llena, pero...- en ese instante tocan a la puerta

-¿Si?

-Laura, soy Jean, ¿puedo pasar?

-Ah, sí claro- esconde la pijama bajo la almohada y corre a abrir- pase, por favor, yo... estaba...

Vaya, y mira el bolso y la chaqueta que ella tenía sobre la cama- ¿vas a salir?

-Eh, sí...señorita, voy, bueno, vamos a comer pizza- dice un poco nerviosa y patea bajo la cama el despertador roto.

Jean ve la pijama medio oculta bajo la almohada y restos de hojas en el suelo- ¿Laura, está todo bien?- preguntó acercándose a la cama.

-Eeeh, sí, sí... ¿porqué la pregunta?- se pone más nerviosa, se da cuenta que se ve una parte de la pijama.

Jean le cambia rápidamente la conversación- bueno ... no sé... Kurt puede ser un chico bastante flexible en cuanto a ser uno mismo, pero no creo que agradezca que vayas descalza a su cita.

Laura se sonroja, -¿Con quién? ¿qué? ¿quién le dijo?-ah...-Laura, la mira sorprendida y le lanza una mirada acusadora- ¿Ha estado... leyendo mi...?

Oh, no, descuida, no te preocupes, no soy de esas personas entrometidas- y se sienta en una silla- Al igual que el profesor, pienso que debemos respetar la privacidad de los que vivimos aquí- y sonríe.

-Ah, bueno, no quería decir eso- Laura se sonroja un poco- es que, no le había dicho a nadie, y...

-Vamos, lo que sucede es que acabo de ver a Kurt, acaba de robar un poco de la colonia de Scott y me pidió prestada mi secadora de cabello, y, le pregunté, y... bueno, me lo ha contado.

-¿Colonia?- preguntó Laura- y agregó en un tono meloso- esa que tiene un delicioso olor de maderas...- se detuvo y vio a Jean- eh, bueno, me gusta ese olor y...- ¡oh, no!- y mira sus ropas- señorita, ¿no cree que estoy muy fachosa?¿Y si va muy formal?¿Y si desentono con...?

-Vamos- la interrumpe Jean- van a una pizzería, no a comer con el presidente y...-se levanta de su asiento y la examina- no estás mal, pero podríamos elegir otro atuendo y creo que se podría hacer algo con tu cabello...

-Ah, ropa, pues...-y voltea a ver su armario, donde sólo hay unas cuantas prendas y su gabardina...- creo que no hay mucho de dónde elegir...

-De eso no te preocupes- entra de repente Rogue, sorprendiéndola.

-Déjalo en nuestras manos- le dice Jean- y ambas la toman de las manos y la sacan de su habitación.

Kitty, en la sala, está sentada en el sillón, con un tazón de palomitas y el control remoto. Cambia de canal constantemente.

-¿Puedes decidirte por un canal?- le alega Scott- vas a marearme con eso...

Bobby se sienta al lado de Kitty- ¿aburridos?- y agarra palomitas- hey, en el canal 34 hay una película sobre zombies...

-Esa...¿en la que media ciudad es convertida en zombies? Y todos los sanos quedan atrapados en una azotea y...¡wow!- añade emocionado Scott- la he visto al menos 17 veces...

-No me gustan las películas de terror- dice Kitty y protege su tazón de palomitas, pues Scott también agarra- Yo quiero ver esto- y le pone en un canal donde transmiten películas románticas

-Vamos Kitty, tú tienes televisión en tu habitación, reclama Bobby- ¡¡¡OYE!!!-Kitty se levanta ofendida y vuelca el tazón sobre su cabeza y sale de la sala.

-¡Vaya! sólo eso me faltaba -dice Bobby y le cambia de canal- creo que ya que le dí mis boletos a Kurt para su cita, lo menos que merezco es ver mi pe...-

-¿Cita?- regresa Kitty - ¿Cuál cita?- Y se para delante del televisor- ¿Con quién?

-No lo sé, sólo sé que iría con alguien al cine y... ¿puedes quitarte del frente por favor? eres intangible, no invisible

Logan entra también y ve la televisión, lleva una lata de cerveza en la mano- ¿Saben? hay una película de zombies en...

Kitty toma a Bobby de la camisa, le arranca el control y se lo da a Logan, y sale arrastrándolo- Muy bien Bobby, vamos al cine.

-Pero, Kitty, los zombies...

-¿A dónde vas Bobby?- pregunta Scott- ¿no verás la película?

Logan se sienta en el sillón, destapa su cerveza y les dice:

-Si pensaban ir con Kurt y Laura, se fueron hace 10 minutos...

-Estaré lista en cinco- Dice Kitty- vamos Bobby tenemos que darnos prisa.

-¿Y ahora qué les pasa?- pregunta Scott.

-No tengo ni la menor idea- concluye Logan, encogiéndose de hombros.

***************************************

Vaya, me he tardado bastante en subir este capítulo, debido a varias dificultades, pero como ya les dije antes, fic que empieza, tendrá final, no me gustaría dejarlos inconclusos aunque me tarde en actualizar, lo siento.

Es todo, por ahora, ciao. ¬¬

(1) otra forma de decir que el despertador falló en su misión.

(2) se dice, que cuando se esucha un zumbido en los oídos, que alguien está hablando mal de ti.


	10. Chapter 10

La de cajón... los personajes de X-men Evolution no son míos, son ©Marvel, y si por mi hubiera sido, la serie hubiese sido más larga.

Los personajes no son míos, a excepción de Laura, (esa sí es mi invención) bla, bla, bla, bien creo que eso quedó bien claro.

No obtengo nada salvo mi entretenimiento (y el de los que lean este fic., espero.)

**********************************************************************

**10.- Guerra de comida...**

-Hey, qué bien, esta película se ve genial…

-¿De verdad?- Kurt la escuchó muy emocionada- ¿acaso no te dan miedo estas películas?

-Claro que no, adoro las películas de este tipo, tengo... bueno, tenía una buena colección de videos…eh

Se hizo un silencio incómodo.

-Ah, bueno entonces…- Kurt trató de cambiar de tema, supuso que recordar su antiguo "hogar" le traía recuerdos dolorosos- ¿porqué no entramos? Aún podemos encontrar buenos asientos…

-Muy bien, Bobby, aquí estamos.- dijo Kitty

-Ah, no lo sé Kitty, no creo que deba estar aquí… ¿qué te parece si mejor vamos a tomar un helado?, o vamos a cenar algo, ¡Yo invito!

-No, claro que no, paga, Bobby.- y Kitty se bajó del taxi. Me adelantaré.

-¿Qué?

-Ya la escuchaste hijo, dijo el taxista- Y no te recomiendo que la hagas esperar, se ve que va echa un fiera.

-Gracias-dijo y sacó su cartera (1), pagó y bajó del taxi, corriendo para alcanzar a Kitty, quien ya estaba buscando a Kurt y a laura entre la multitud que entraba al cine.

-Aún deberían estar en la fila, eh, no, no lo creo, ya tenían boletos… ¡ah! Ya sé, en la barra…Kurt debe estar comprando chocolates.

-Kitty, ¡¡¡espera!!!

-¡Ah! ¡Bobby!-Kitty regresó lo tomó de los hombro y comenzó a zarandearlo- ¿Cuál es la película que iban a ver?

-Kitty…- Bobby notó que ella se veía alterada; demasiado…

-¿Sabes en qué sala la proyectan?

-Kitty…- se estaba poniendo histérica y llamaban la atención de los que estaban ahí

-¡¡¡Qué esperas para comprar los boletos!!!

-¡¡¡KITTY!!!- Por fin había hartado a Bobby.

-Oye, ¿Por qué me gritas?

-Kitty- Bobby ahora la sostenía a ella de los hombros- Kitty, escucha por favor.

-Pero Bobby, la película.

-Kitty, hace 20 minutos, planeabas comerte un tazón repleto de palomitas e ibas a obligarnos a ver una tonta película, pero en cuanto te enteraste que Kurt y Laura habían tenido una cita, ¡¡¡ me arrastraste hasta aquí para buscarlos como una histérica!!!

-Pero…

-Creo, Kitty, que no hay otra explicación, estás ce-lo-sa.

-¿Qué?- de-debes estar bromeando, Bobby Drake, yo no estoy celosa- Kitty se ponía a la defensiva.

-¿Ah si? ¿Y quien es la que ha estado molesta desde que Laura llego y dejaste de ser el centro de atención de Kurt? ¿Eh?

-Bueno… he… no, eso no es cierto.

-Ah, en verdad que no las entiendo, él antes estaba detrás de ti, siempre lo bateaste(2), y ahora que alguien se interesa en él… te vuelves loca, mira que seguirlo hasta aquí, ¿Qué pretendías hacer después? ¿armarle un escándalo? ¿decirle que necesitas que vuelva detrás de ti como perro faldero para volver a ignorarlo? ¿eh?

-No es cierto- Kitty estaba enojada, tenía que admitirlo, Bobby tenía razón, pero no iba a confirmárselo.

-Ok- dijo el chico- será mejor que vayamos a otro sitio, estamos llamando la atención.

La tomó de la mano y salieron del cine, ante la mirada de los curiosos.

-Ah, eso fue… horrible.

-Laura y Kurt salían de la sala, la mayoría de los espectadores, salían algo temerosos.

-Vamos Kurt, no es para tanto, bueno debo admitir que me sobresalté un par de veces… estuvo genial – luego dijo conteniendo una risita, ¿escuchaste cómo gritó aquella señora?

-Sí, no la culpo, pero por su culpa tiré casi todas mis palomitas… sobre ti.

-Agradece que no fue tu refresco(3), o habría tenido problemas con Jean.- dijo Laura, mientras tiraba a la basura la bolsa de las palomitas- bueno, supongo que ahora evitaré los callejones, al menos hasta que vea otra película y encuentre algo más que temer.

-Kurt la miró - "_ es cierto, Jean usó ese vestido en la fiesta de navidad, sabía que lo había visto en algún lado…_"- pensó.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó ella sonrojada, al notar que la miraba. ¿Por qué me ves… así?

-Ah, bueno, es que, te ves… linda.- se sonrojó.

-Gracias, eh…- no siempre me hacen esos cumplidos… je, bueno, no siempre puedo lucir así…porque... eh

-Oh, no importa, siempre me ha gustado cómo luces…

-¿Eh? ¿en serio?- también se sonrojó.

-Claro…y ahora-Eh…- dijo él- mmm..., ¿qué te parece si comemos algo?

-¡Hola, Lance!

-Kitty, hola- saludó Lance- ¿qué te trae por aquí?

-Bueno, ya sabes, siempre tengo un plan para el fin de semana… Y hoy tenía ganas de comer pizza.

-Oh, y ¿vienes sola?

-Ah, bien, yo…- más o menos- Kitty lo tomó del brazo- oye, ¿no te gustaría acompañarme?- y le dirigió una mirada encantadora.

-Creo que no, además yo ya voy de salida- Lance vio que Bobby se acercaba, molesto- además, no creo que a tu amigo le agrade la idea- se separó delicadamente de Kitty y señalo con la cabeza a Bobby.

Bobby se acercó a Kitty y le dirigió una "fría" mirada a Lance- Kitty, vamos, encontré una mesa libre.

-Ya, vaya, el señor "cubitos"- Lance sonrió- linda forma de pasar el fin.

-No me llames cubitos…

-Bobby, Lance sólo saludaba- Kitty se molestó- no deberías hablarle así, no estaba haciendo nada malo.

-Sólo es cuestión de tiempo, además no creo que se atreva a armar escándalo aquí…y claro; como viene solo…Kitty, será mejor que nos vayamos.

-No está solo- se acercaban Toad y Tabitha, traía el cabello un poco más largo, y se le veía un poco extraña. Como si acabara de salir de una gripe, cansada y con ojeras. ¿Necesitas una mano, Lance?- Toad sorbía su refresco mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Kitty, ella retrocedió unos pasos.

-iugh- dijo Kitty, al tiempo que se ocultaba detrás de Bobby

-Oye, eso no me gustó- dijo Toad, ofendido- ¿Acaso no crees que haríamos una linda pareja?

-Vámonos chicos- les dijo Lance, nosotros ya nos íbamos…

-Vamos Toad- le dijo Tabitha, ¿acaso crees que la princesita te dará el beso que te convertirá en su príncipe azul?. Aaaaah- exclamó- pero ella ya tiene un príncipe azul… o más bien TENIA un príncipe azul. Parece que buscó a su cenicienta por otro lado.

Toad se acercó a Kitty- tal vez, porque, al parecer le fue mejor con la otra- le dijo con sorna.- ¿No es así? Dime, princesita ¿qué se siente perder a uno de tus fieles súbditos?.

Kitty lo miró con odio y sujetó más fuerte el bazo de Bobby- cállate, odioso…

-¿Entonces es cierto?- Tabitha sonreía - supongo que el pobrecillo se cansó de rogarte, querida. Y ahora anda con la chica esa, lástima, Kurt siempre me pareció lindo… ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Vienes a probar suerte con Lance?- Kitty notó algo extraño en la otra chica, sus ojos tenían un color extraño.

-No se metan en esto- les advirtió Bobby- Kitty, será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí, no queremos problemas…

-Uuuh, el chico bueno no quiere problemas- dijo la rubia- por si no te diste cuenta, ella fue la que comenzó, ofendió a Teddy- dijo abrazando a Toad- No deberías ser tan selectiva, querida, de momento es tu mejor opción.

-¡No me llames así!- dijo Toad, sonrojado -y no voy a ser el plato de segunda mesa de nadie, aunque no lo creas, yo también tengo algo que se llama digni….

-Ya es suficiente,- lo interrumpió Lance-, basta chicos, vámonos- Él se dirigía a la puerta, pero en ese momento, entraron Kurt y Laura.

-Oh, oh- dijo Bobby

-¡Entonces es cierto!- gritó Tabitha, sobresaltando a los comensales- te cambiaron princesita, y vaya, debo admitir que es linda… ¡hola azulito! ¿Tan pronto te olvidas de mí?

Kurt miró a Tabitha, a Bobby y a Kitty que permanecía detrás de éste, sabía que eso no auguraba nada bueno, sobre todo que había más gente en el local.

-Kitty, Bobby, será mejor que nos vayamos- dijo Kurt.

-¿Irse?- Tabitha caminaba hacia ellos y Kurt vio que una pelotita brillaba entre sus dedos¿-Porqué? si acaban de llegar, no se irían sin comer algo, ¿verdad?

-Tabitha, aquí no- le advirtió Lance.

-tic, tac, tic, tac… Thabitha lanzó la pelotita hacia Laura-. -¡¡¡PIENSA RÁPIDO!!!

- ¡¡¡NO!!!- gritó Kurt y se abalanzó junto con Laura y la cubrió con su cuerpo, la pelotita rodó y explotó al chocar con la puerta…¡¡¡BOOOM!!! La puerta voló y fragmentos de vidrio volaron, Kitty corrió e hizo intangibles aun par de personas, para evitar que se hirieran, los demás comenzaron a correr para ponerse a salvo.

-¡¡¡TABITHA, YA BASTA!!!- gritó Lance, tomando una charola para protegerse.

-¿qué demonios te sucede?- gritó mientras se ponía salvo bajo una mesa, junto a Toad.

-No sé porqué tengo la sensación de que ella también está dolida- dijo Toad, oculto bajo la mesa.

-Oh, vamos, deja que me divierta- dijo ella, al tiempo que lanzaba un par de pelotitas hacia el mostrador del local- ¿No veníamos a comer? ¡¡¡PIZZA PARA TODOS!!!

Las pelotitas rodaron y explotaron haciendo saltar las pizzas que aún estaban en los mostradores, salpicando el lugar, y los que aún quedaban dentro corrían hacia las salidas despavoridos; la cocina comenzaba a incendiarse; ella sus manos otra vez y los arrojó a las máquinas de refrescos, provocando una lluvia multicolor. Bobby corrió y comenzó a congelar el refresco, para apagar el fuego que ya invadía la cocina, el humo había activado las alarmas; Tabitha corrió y lo aventó a un lado, con tal fuerza, que él voló un par de metros y se golpeó contra un pared, cayendo inconsciente, los empleados, ocultos en un rincón huyeron al verla entrar, sólo que uno de ellos, trató de enfrentarla con un bate de béisbol…

-¡¡¡TOMA ESTO, MALDITO FENÓMENO!!!

Tabitha bloqueó el golpe con un antebrazo, y el bate se partió en dos.

-Santo cielo- alcanzó a decir el chico, antes de que ella lo tomara del cuello y lo levantara un palmo del suelo

-No seas estúpido, y no me gusta eso de "fenómeno"- el chico se estaba asfixiando.

-Ya fue suficiente, pequeña bruja- Laura saltó y tacleó a Tabitha, sorprendiéndola con la ayuda del humo; Tabitha soltó al chico y éste se alejó rápidamente. Ellas comenzaron a pelear, mientras tanto, Kitty y Lance habían levantado a Bobby.

- Lo mejor es sacarlo de aquí-, decía él, vamos, sostén sus piernas-. Lo cargaron entre los dos, y lo sacaron a la calle, donde ya se estaba reuniendo un grupo de curiosos, ya se oían a lo lejos las sirenas de las ambulancias y los bomberos.

A Laura le costaba trabajo seguirle el ritmo de la rubia, en verdad era bastante fuerte, además de que el humo comenzaba a sofocarla y le impedía ver, mientras trataba de alejar a su adversaria de los hornos, si una de las pelotitas explotaba cerca de los conductos de gas…las llamas se estaban extendiendo. De pronto, Tabitha la sorprendió, había tomado la pata rota de una silla, y la atacó por detrás, le colocó la pata de la silla sobre la garganta; trataba de asfixiarla.

-Basta de juegos, querida-, le dijo la rubia- no puedes comigo, nadie puede detenerme.

Laura sentía cómo se le nublaba la vista, le faltaba el aire- _Esta maldita me a va matar_- pensó, trató de liberarse- No… puedo…- De pronto, Laura sintió cómo se aceleró su corazón, sus pupilas se dilataron, sentía cómo se alargaban sus caninos… Lo siguiente que ocurrió, fue que Laura levantó sus brazos y había tomado a Tabitha por la cabeza, y la arrojó hacia adelante, golpeándose contra un muro…

Tabitha cayó, golpeándose la cabeza y un prendedor se desprendió de su cabello, trató de incorporarse, y miró azorada a su alrededor, parecía no saber en dónde se encontraba y porqué estaba en el suelo, adolorida -Oh, no…- alcanzó a decir la chica rubia, mientras ante ella se levantaba una criatura de pelaje plateado y gruñía, dejando ver unos enormes colmillos, que lentamente se acercaba a ella caminando en cuatro patas, Tabitha escuchó los arañazos de sus garras sobre el mosaico resquebrajado del suelo.

-¿qué?...¿Dónde estoy?... miró a su alrededor, el fuego, humo y el local destrozado, la bestia ya estaba frente a ella y se levantada sobre sus patas traseras, dispuesta a atacar-A-Aléjate de mí… ¡¡¡ALEJATE!!!- Tabitha le arrojó cuanto objeto tenía al alcance de su mano, al final, y desesperada porque nada la detenía, creó varias pelotitas, se las arrojó y rodaron cerca de los hornos, que aún estaban encendidos…

Después de que Lance puso a salvo a Kitty y a Bobby, buscó a Toad y se dio cuenta de Tabitha tampoco había salido, las llamas se elevaban… no había de otra.

El chico que Tabitha había tratado de asfixiar salió dando traspiés, tosiendo por el humo, Kurt se acercó a auxiliarlo

-¿Estás herido?-le ayudó a caminar, pasando uno de sus brazos por su hombro ¿hay alguien más dentro?

-No; estoy bien, pero…ese fe- fenómeno, que…cof, cof…- ha-hace explotar cosas y… cof, cof… la o-otra chica, están en la cocina, si el fuego alcanza la tubería de…

-¿gas…?- Kurt, volteó hacia la pizzería y en ese preciso instante; estalló.

****************************

(1) también conocida como billetera, espero que no haya confusiones.

(2) batear; significa que no le hacia caso y lo mandaba… muy lejos.

(3) gaseosa o soda.

Y aquí el capitulo 10, ¿que les parece? ¿Les ha gustado? Creo que hasta ahora es el más largo, y es que cuando comencé a escribir, la acción se desarrolló y me gustó cómo quedó, lo siento, no podía detenerme.

Muchas gracias por los comentarios para este capitulo:

**-Nachi123**: no, no lo abandoné, y respecto a Kitty, pues realmente ella no me cayó muy bien que digamos, pero no crean que se va a quedar así, a pesar de todo, a la chica le veo potencial y esperanza de que rectifique el buen camino. XD

En cuanto a Rogue, si, pareció que necesitaba más acción, ya que luego la dejan de lado.

Lo de Bobby… pues quería algo cómico y eso fue lo que se me ocurrió. ¬ ¬.

**-Arcangel Guerrero : **¡¡¡wow!!!, muchas gracias por pasar por aquí, leer, y sobre todo dejar un comentario con tu opinión, muchísimas gracias, y es que realmente no sé si la gente lo lee, ya saben "review" con eso sabemos si les gusta lo que hacemos, lo que deberíamos mejorar y etc., etc.,

Así que ya saben, anímense a expresar su opinión, que sólo tiene que dar un click.

Esto es todo por ahora, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, ciao.

-**Prix**: gracias por el comentario, y para el deleite de todos ustedes, aquí estuvo el capitulo 10.


	11. Después de la tempestad

Aaah, año nuevo, y meses que deje de actualizar, no, no deje olvidado este fanfic, han pasado tantas cosillas desde que subí el capitulo 10, entre ellas un virus bastante latoso y que ahora ya no tengo computadora ¬¬.

Pero, no importa, ya tendía los capitulos avanzados, y solo tengo que hacer revisiones, ahora sí, disfruten con el capítulo 11. ^^

La de cajón... los personajes de X-men Evolution no son míos, son ©Marvel, y si por mi hubiera sido, la serie hubiese sido más larga. Otra vez…los personajes no son míos, a excepción de Laura, (esa sí es mi invención) bla, bla, bla, bien creo que eso quedó bien claro.

No obtengo nada salvo mi entretenimiento (y el de los que lean este fic., espero.)

* * *

**11.- Después de la tempestad.**

-¡¡¡NOOOOO!!!

Kurt y el chico salieron despedidos por la explosión y volaron unos cuantos metros, aunque Kurt recibió bastante daño

La explosión fue atronadora, algunos se habían arrojaron al suelo, tratando de cubrirse.

Kurt se levantó con dificultad y corrió, hacia las llamas, llamando a gritos a Laura, pero alguien lo detuvo.

-¡¡¡Chico, no puedes entrar ahí!!! ¡¡¡estás herido!!!-, era un bombero- ¡¡¡es muy peligroso!!!

-¡¡¡No, ella aún está dentro!!!- forcejeaba con el hombre- tengo que ir, ¡suélteme!.

Los paramédicos ya estaban atendiendo a los heridos, Kitty se sobresaltó al ver a Scott y a Rogue entre la multitud, Jean se acercó a ella.

-¿Están heridos? -le preguntó mientras le ayudaba a levantar a Bobby- será mejor que nos vayamos, por aquí… -le indicó, señalándole el auto de Scott oculto entre unos arbustos -será mejor no llamar la atención.

-Oh, Jean, lo siento… todo es mi culpa…-gimoteó Kitty

-Jean, debemos irnos- Scott ya estaba con ellos.

-No, aún faltan Kurt y Laura, ellos…

-¿Qué? ¿Y en dónde están?

-Tabitha nos atacó, -Kitty comenzó a llorar -trató de herir a los que estaban ahí, todos trataron de salir, y Bobby trató de detenerla, entonces…

-¿Quieres decir que ellos aun están dentro Kitty?- Scott palideció

-Creo que sí, Lance me ayudó a sacar a Bobby, pero…

-Jean, quédate con ellos, iré a ver si aún siguen ahí…

-Scott, espera- Jean cerró los ojos, trató de contactarlos telepáticamente- Scott, Rogue está con Kurt, él está tratando de entrar; será mejor que lo detengas, antes de que haga alguna tontería…

Scott corrió hacia la muchedumbre, mientras Jean trataba de tranquilizar a Kitty

-Tranquila, todo... estará bien, no te preocupes-. Trataba de que no se notara la preocupación en su voz, no había podido hacer contacto con Laura.

Rogue y Scott ya regresaban, Kurt venía con ellos, desmayado.

-Lo siento, pero tuve que tocarlo, quería entrar, y se hubiera teletrasportado ahí dentro, frente a todos. Será mejor irnos, la policía está aquí.

Kitty, que ya estaba dentro del auto con Bobby, miró a Jean, y entendió lo que ocurría.

El comunicador de Scott se activó.

-Aquí Cyplops; los encontramos, Kitty, Bobby y Kurt están con nosotros.

-Muy bien -era la voz de Tormenta- el profesor ya están trabajando para que esto no pase a mayores, será mejor que regresen de inmediato

-Tormenta -Scott estaba algo confundido- eh… no encontramos a Laura, ¿no crees que deberíamos…?

-Wolverine se hará cargo de eso, por ahora, ustedes deben salir de ahí; **AHORA**.

Kurt abrió los ojos, y los cerró inmediatamente, la luz que entraba por la ventana de daba en la cara, y le lastimaba. Trató de levantarse, pero se sentía muy débil. Miró a su alredor, estaba en la enfermería de la mansión.

-Veo que has despertado -era Ororo, se acercó a él, con un vaso de agua- bebe esto.

-Tormenta… qué… Laura… ¿dónde está?...

-Será mejor que permanezcas recostado- le ordenó- le avisaré al profesor que recuperaste el conocimiento.

-Tormenta, no me has respondido…

Ella salió dejándolo solo en la habitación.

-Lo siento.

Kitty se sentó a un lado de Bobby, sólo tenía unos cuantos cortes en los brazos.

-¿Porqué?- Bobby estaba tomando un jugo en la cocina- No es tu culpa, ni mía, esto sólo fue el resultado de una desagradable coincidencia. Tú no hiciste volar el lugar…

-Si no hubiera salido como una histérica, tal vez no nos hubiéramos encontrado con ellos, y así, no me hubiera acercado a Lance… y así tal vez, ella…- Kitty se cubrió la cara con las manos y se echó a llorar.

-Vamos, Kitty- Bobby trató de consolarla, mira, no es tu culpa, mira, escuché que no… no encontraron ningún cuerpo, o sea, que tal vez, haya podido salir.

-En serio, ¿lo crees, Bobby? Kitty no estaba muy segura.

-Sí, según me enteré Logan la busca en el bosque…

-¿En el bosque?

-Sí, mira, escuché que encontraron un rastro de ella, pero aún no la localizan, Rogue dice que Lance andaba por ahí y… al parecer, entró antes del estallido, creó una barrera entre ellos y las llamas, Rogue dice que lo vio salir, llevaba a Tabitha en brazos, y hubo algunos campistas que dijeron ver algo; un ser "plateado" en el bosque, sólo un poco después del incendio, podría ser ella.

-Tabitha…- murmuró Kitty.

-Sí, ya sabes que Tabitha de por sí ya era problemática, pero hay algo que me preocupa, ella me arrojó hacia una pared, de un solo golpe, recuerdo cuando ella estuvo aquí, no tenía tanta… fuerza.

-Pero ella, podría estar herida, tal vez perdió el conocimiento y…-Kitty se echó a llorar, cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

-Vamos, Kitty- Bobby trataba de animarla con unas palmaditas en la espalda- Sé que está bien, es muy resistente, su factor de curación…

-Ella no es Logan, recuerda que entre más graves sean sus heridas, más tarda en sanar y… yo la traté muy mal desde que llegó- Kitty sollozaba, aún cubriéndose- -¡¡¡Y…sen- sentí que sólo quería llamar la a-atención de todos!!! ¡¡¡Hubiera tratado de acercarme a ella!!! Y ahora… podría e-estar m-mu…

-Claro que no, Kitty, no lo digas ni en broma, ya verás, ella aparecerá y devorará todas las salchichas de la coci…

-¡¡¡Ni siquiera Jean o el profesor han podido contactarla!!!-gritó Kitty -¿Crees que Logan pueda hallarla? ¿eh? ¡Ya han pasado tres días!

-Pero qué poca fe tienes en mí, niña- Logan acababa de entrar en la cocina - vamos con el profesor, tengo noticias.

-¿Cree que ellos pudieron habérsela llevado?- Preguntó Ororo.

El profesor estaba frente a su escritorio, en su oficina, ante él, sobre el escritorio había un trozo del vestido que había llevado Laura, y lo que parecía ser un trozo de una extraña diadema plateada, junto a una bolsa de plástico en la que había unas ampolletas vacías. Jean, Scott, Kitty, Bobby y Ororo escuchaban lo que Logan le decía al profesor.

-Todo parece indicar que sí, detecté el aroma de Mystique, junto al de Laura, y perdí el rastro al adentrarme al bosque, además encontré los rastros de que un helicóptero había aterrizado ahí, no hay duda de que así fue como se la llevaron.

-Claro, como todos estaban distraídos con el incendio, nadie debió darse cuenta del helicóptero- dijo Scott.

-Aun así, ¿porqué no pudimos hacer contacto con ella?-Jean estaba- ni siquiera usted pudo lograrlo con cerebro, Profesor.

-Al parecer, la mantienen en algún sitio, bajo algún sistema que nos impide contactarlas, de otro modo, habíamos encontrado a Mystique… incluso ella ha desaparecido.

-¿Y qué hay del resto de la hermandad?- preguntó Bobby -ellos deben saber que…

-Ya los interrogué -Habló el Profesor, mientras observaba a Jean, que se veía algo molesta- y saben lo mismo o menos que nosotros, según Toad, Tabitha ya llevaba días comportándose de un modo extraño, casi un mes desde que volvió de un viaje, y lo ocurrido en la pizzería sólo me ha ayudado a confirmar mis sospechas.

-¿Cuáles? ¿Acaso esperaba que algo así ocurriera? –Bobby apretó los puños.

-Durante estos días en los que me he ausentado, me he dedicado a investigar unos robos extraños, drogas, equipo médico y la desaparición de algunos renombrados cirujanos y psicoanalistas, entre otros.

-¿Y eso? ¿Qué tiene que ver?

-Mucho.

Bobby Rogue y Kitty se miraron unos a otros, Jean se sobresaltó un poco – Sí, me enteré de esas desapariciones, pero…Profesor, no será que…

-Exacto Jean, esas personas habían trabajado en secreto, experimentando con algunos dispositivos de control metal, prototipos que, junto con algunas drogas estaban enfocados a ayudar a pacientes esquizofrénicos, y con problemas de personalidad.

-No entiendo profesor… -Bobby se levantó del sofá en el que estaba sentado- quiere decir que se llevaron a esas personas y a Laura para…

-Esto- dijo el Profesor, tomando el trozo de diadema-, Se trata de dispositivos con los cuales se puede literalmente controlar la voluntad de un individuo, como ya les dije antes, se planeaba usarlos para ayudar a personas enfermas, desde luego, algo así no fue muy bien recibido en la comunidad médica, pero, al parecer decidieron que sería mejor utilizarlos en prisioneros recluidos en prisiones de máxima seguridad, y estas ampolletas, si no me equivoco, es una poderosa droga para dormir, y el resto del equipo robado… consiste en dispositivos detonantes, los cuales, de igual forma, se planeaba usar en prisioneros peligrosos, para evitar que escapen.

-Quiere decir que…- todo eso junto -Rogue estaba pasmada con esa información -si un prisionero es difícil de controlar, y si tratara de escapar, la bomba se activaría al dejar la prisión…Oh, eso, es horrible.

Precisamente por eso, se había dado marcha atrás a ese proyecto, pero al parecer alguien lo ha retomado.

-Entonces, Laura, llegó herida al bosque; y se la llevaron por la fuerza-Bobby se volvió hacia Logan, pero aún así, su factor de curación le habría ayudado un poco, ¿No?

-Desde luego, pero recuerda que en ella las heridas no sanan tan rápido, su cuerpo se debilita por el esfuerzo, entre más graves sean sus heridas...y supongo que así fue como la atraparon; aunque ella se resistió- dijo Logan- así que usaron eso para tratar de reducirla- dijo señalando la ampolleta, la drogaron, y trataron de colocarle esa diadema, ella logró quitársela, está rota, pero…

-Quieres decir, ¿que eran varios?- por fin habló Kitty.

-Sí, y por lo que se ve, ella puso mucha resistencia, así que como ven, por la cantidad de ampolletas que encontré, decidieron aumentar la dosis.

-¿Pero porqué a ella?- dijo Kurt desde el umbral de la puerta, no entiendo para qué se la llevarían…

El profesor, Jean y Logan no se sorprendieron con la repentina aparición del chico. Los demás miraban a Kurt, que se sostenía del marco de la puerta, guardaron silencio, que fue roto momentos después por Logan.

-La querían desde un principio, ella es exactamente lo que estaban buscando- y con un tono de amargura en la voz continuó: -desde que fuimos por ella a casa de su abuela.

-pero… ¿todo esos dispositivos, no eran controlados?- dijo Kitty, -¿cómo es que los que se la llevaron tienen todo ese equipo y medicamentos?

-No del todo- todos miraban al profesor, preocupados- Eso es lo grave.

Mientras tanto, Laura abría lentamente los ojos, parpadeó un momento, se sentía mareada. Tenía una mascarilla de oxígeno, y estaba recostada, lentamente, giró la cabeza para ver en dónde se encontraba, trató de incorporarse, y cayó en la cuenta de que estaba sujeta a la cama. Trató de liberarse, era inútil, se sentía muy débil.

Una mujer, de piel azulada se acercó a ella, con una jeringa con un líquido verde en la mano.

-Oh, veo que ya se está pasando el efecto.

-¿Donde estoy?...-Laura hablaba con dificultad, debido a al mascarilla- ¿porqué… me tienen atada?

Mystique inyectó el contenido de la jeringa en la base de una solución que tenía suspendida en un tripié, fuera lo que fuera, comenzó a bajar lentamente, tiñendo de un verde pálido el suero.

-¿Qué… qué es eso? ¿Por… porqué me tienen aquí?

Toc, toc.

-Ya está todo preparado- un hombre vestido de blanco entró a la habitación, llevaba puesto un cubrebocas -¿puedo llevármela?

-Desde luego, ya ha recibido una nueva dosis.

El hombre entró, iba guiando camilla, y detrás de él entró otro hombre, igualmente uniformado.

Laura sintió cómo el sueño volvía a invadirla, la droga ya había entrado a su cuerpo y comenzó a hacer efecto; trató en vano de mantenerse consciente, pero no podía.

-Lo siento querida, pero necesitamos que duermas un poco más, hubiera sido mejor que estuvieras con nosotros desde el principio.-suspiró -Llevaba tiempo buscando a alguien como tú, había pensado darme por vencida , intentar obtener lo que necesitaba del original pero, entonces apareciste, te probamos, y eres perfecta…

-¿Me buscaban?

-Sí.

-¿Porqué? –a Laura no le fue posible resistir más y cerró lentamente los ojos, la mujer apartó de su frente un mechón de cabello, vio que se acercaba a ella y le acariciaba una mejilla mientras le decía, casi en un susurro:

-No te preocupes, querida, no recordarás nada de esta amarga experiencia; claro; - le sonrió con ternura, se dio media vuelta y desde el umbral de la puerta dijo:

- si sobrevives... de lo cual no tengo duda.

* * *

Y hasta aquí el capitulo 11, que tal? ¿Donde creen que esté Laura? ¿Que le harán?, ¿Qué creen que hagan el resto de los X-Men para encontrarla? no se pierdan el siguiente capítulo, lo siento, me extendí mucho y es todo de momento, de antemano, gracias a los que lean y dejen comentario OuO.


	12. Comprensión

Aún no me acostumbro a escribir en una laptop… extraño mi compu, y como no tenga dinero para reparar o comprar una nueva…pero en fin, mientras me la presten y haya una pc disponible en el café internet, seguiré actualizando. ^^

La de cajón... los personajes de X-men Evolution no son míos, son ©Marvel, y si por mi hubiera sido, la serie hubiese sido más larga. Otra vez…los personajes no son míos, a excepción de Laura, (esa sí es mi invención) bla, bla, bla, bien creo que eso quedó bien claro.

No obtengo nada salvo mi entretenimiento (y el de los que lean este fic., espero.)

* * *

**12.- Comprensión**

Kitty estaba es su habitación, recostada en la cama. Había pasado toda la tarde pensando en lo que había ocurrido esos últimos días, recordó su llegada a la mansión, cuando Kurt se presentó ante ella, y cómo se había asustado en un principio. Recordó cómo la mayoría de sus compañeros habían llegado ahí, la mayoría habían huido de casa, otros porque sus respectivas familias los llevaron a la mansión, creyendo que estaban enfermos y luego los abandonaron, otros, perseguidos, encontraron refugio.

Eran pocos los que recibían cartas o llamadas telefónicas, y menos aún lo que recibían visitas, ella al menos, se sabía amada y comprendida por sus padres. Debería sentirse afortunada por ello.

Se dio la vuelta, y tomó uno de los ositos de peluche que estaban en la cabecera de la cama- Creo que fui muy injusta- le dijo.

En ese momento, alguien tocó a su puerta.

-¿Puedo pasar?- Era Rogue.

-Adelante- Kitty se incorporó y palmeó el borde del colchón- siéntate.

Rogue entró a la habitación, pero se quedó de pie, al lado de Kitty.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-eh… que olvidé mis guantes – Y le mostró sus manos a Kitty- No quisiera hacerte daño.

-Oh… no hay problema, mira, puedo bajar las mangas de mi suéter y…

-No- respondió Rogue- es mejor así- tomó el banquito que Kitty tenía frente a su tocador y se sentó frente a ella.

Kitty la miró, y recordó que Rogue siempre tenía que tener cuidado de no tocar a nadie y sintió pena por ella. Era ella quien sabía muy bien lo que era sentirse marginado de los demás.

Rogue vio cómo Kitty la miraba.

-no te preocupes por mí- y le sonrió.

-Lo siento, es que yo…

-Pensé que querrías hablar

- Kitty tomó una almohada y la abrazó- sé que hice mal, y ahora me siento horrible, si yo no hubiera actuado como una tonta, si hubiese sido más amable, no se la habrían llevado…

-Si todo esto ya estaba planeado, habría sido en cualquier momento, y en cualquier lugar. Creo que eso sólo fue coincidencia.

-¿Sabes Rogue? eso mismo dijo Bobby, aunque no dejo de pensar en que debí ser más amable.

-ella estaba asustada, temerosa de herir a nuevamente a alguien, y seguramente quería algo de afecto- contestó Rogue- Lo sé, aunque ella comenzaba a sobrellevarlo.

-¿herir? ¿Es que ella?

-Kitty, como con muchos de nosotros, sus poderes surgieron en una situación de estrés, e igualmente, perdió el control -miró a Kitty, que la miraba asombrada-. Sí, hirió a algunas personas, entre ellas a su mejor amiga, los padres de ella le prohibieron que volviera a verla, y una de las personas que atacó podría haber muerto, Laura fue perseguida, tratada como un monstruo y es por eso que huyó, además, de que su propia familia se desentendió de ella.

-Tenía entendido que cuando fueron por ella, estaba con su abuela…

-Ella no es su abuela, no realmente, ella es amiga de su familia, ella la acogió cuando no tuvo a dónde ir. Laura estaba asustada, pues temía herir también a esa mujer que la protegió. Por eso, al llegar aquí, estaba retraída, siempre encerrada, y si te diste cuenta, sólo a aquellos que se acercaron a ella, con quienes se sentía más cómoda o identificada, los llamaba por su nombre…

A la mente de Kitty llegaron los recuerdos de cuando practicaban en la sala del peligro, siempre se dirigió a Scott como "señor", a Jean como "señorita"…

-Logan, y… Kurt.- Kitty comprendió, los poderes, como la sanación acelerada, y el hecho de que también debía usar un reloj como el de Kurt durante luna llena…

-Comprendo cómo se sintió ella, ya que yo también temo hacerles daño, aunque puedo evitarlo usando esta ropa y guantes… en el caso de ella, es que cuando está estresada, puede perder el control por completo, Logan me contó que le dio batalla cuado se enfrentaron, y hace apenas unos días…

-¿qué?

- Tormenta se dio cuenta de que ella había salido, de noche.

-¿qué tiene de raro?

-que al parecer ella no estaba consciente de ello, Jean se dio cuenta porque cuando fue a su habitación, vio su pijama manchada de barro, y también vieron unas hojas, de los árboles del boque. Todo lo que vivó antes de llegar aquí, mas la tensión, y el no saber qué ha sido de aquellos a quienes habría herido, y ella temía perder el control de sus poderes y hacer daño a alguien aquí. De modo que su cuerpo, en un intento de liberar un poco del estrés…caminaba dormida, era sonámbula. No le dijo a nadie, ni siquiera a Logan o Kurt, a pesar de que es con quienes se llevaba mejor, tal vez pensó que los alejaría.

Kitty escuchaba a Rogue, -Yo n-no... No lo sabía, quisiera poder decirle… que lo siento.- Kitty abrazaba su almohada. Nunca me había puesto a pensar en lo mal que lo habría pasado… la mayoría de los que vivimos aquí, aunque si todos los que aquí vivimos, somos mutantes…

-Kitty- Rogue miró sus manos, lo que ocurre es que tus poderes no matarían a alguien, comprendo cómo se sentía Laura, tenía miedo de herir a quieres ella quería…

Rogue calló de repente, Kitty, saltó de la cama, y abrazó a Rogue, sólo lo hizo por unos momentos, pues inmediatamente Rogue apartó a Kitty,

Lo siento Kitty- ¿estás… bien? ¡No debiste hacerlo, pude haberte hecho daño!

-No hay problema…-Kitty interrumpió la frase, pues Rogue había caído del banco, lo había atravesado y cayó al suelo…

-ja ja ja… Rogue se levantó del suelo, vaya eso no me lo esperaba…

-Lo siento Rogue – Kitty también reía- anda, vamos a comer, muero de hambre…

-Muy bien Tabitha, ahora sólo debes relajarte, trata de despejar tu mente, respira lentamente…

- Eso estoy haciendo, ¿sabe?

Ah, Tabitha, te has levantado nuevamente, si en verdad quieres ayudar…

-¡¡¡Es que no puedo sólo cerrar los ojos y dejar que el viejo éste entre a hurgar en mi mente!!

-Tabitha…

-¡qué insolente! ¿Pero cómo te atreves…?

-Jean…

-¿Cómo sé que no harán nada más? ¿Qué tal si se le ocurre implantar alguna de sus tonterías…?

-Tabitha…

¿Acaso crees que somos como el resto de la hermandad? ¿Tal mezquinos crees que somos? Sabes que no seríamos capaces… ¡¡¡tu viviste aquí!!!

-Jean…

-Claro, son un montón de niños exploradores, serían incapaces de dañar a alguien, creen que todo el mundo es digno de confianza, que pueden cambiarnos, incluyendo a esos humanos, o a la loca esa que casi me mata…-Tabitha ya se había levantado del diván en el que se hallaba recostada, se puso de pie en un salto, y estaba por llegar a la puerta, cuando Jean le cerró el paso…

-Fuera de mi camino… o… -Tabitha ya tenía un par de pelotitas en sus manos

¿O si no que?- Jean la miró, enojada.

Tabitha trató de lanzar aquellas pelotitas, sólo que rodaron a un lado, no le había dado tiempo de crearlas bien, eran muy pequeñas de modo que al chocar contra la puerta, sólo fue un pequeño estallido.

De pronto, las dos chicas estaban paralizadas.

- ¡¡¡Oye viejo!!!

-¿viejo? ¿Cómo te atreves?...Profesor…

Creo que ya fue suficiente, Jean, Tabitha, tranquilícense…-dijo el profesor, con una voz que no admitía réplicas, y suspiró al dar la vuelta en su silla y se dirigía a la ventana de su oficina, mientras la dos chicas se dirigían miradas asesinas.

-Tabitha, si no me equivoco, tú misma te ofreciste a prestarnos esta pequeña ayuda, recuerda que no te obligado a nada.

-Ya lo sé… pero… no me siento cómoda, no quisiera que…

¿Qué el profesor vea algo…que tu no deseas que…?- Jean miró sorprendida a Tabitha, sabía que le encantaba meterse en problemas, parecía darse una idea de lo que la rubia podría querer ocultar.

Tabitha se sonrojó – no son cosas de las que me enorgullezca, - dirigió la mirada al piso.- también tengo límites, ¿sabes?

-Jean, quiero pedirte un favor, ¿podrías…?

Entiendo profesor, siento haberme comportado de esa manera.

-No te preocupes Jean, ahora, si nos permites, tenemos mucho qué hacer, y supongo que tienes tareas pendientes…, recuerda que recibiremos visitas.

-Claro- Jean se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, antes de salir, miró a Tabitha, quien le dirigió una mirada, parecía apenada, Jean salió y cerró la puerta tras ella.

-Vamos, viejo, come algo…no has tocado nada de tu almuerzo.

Bobby había subido a visitar a Kurt, antes de entrenar. Kurt estaba sentado en el borde de la ventana, aún estaba en pijama.

-Hey, ¿estás ahí? ¿No quieres comer?

-Claro, déjalo ahí…

-La bandeja ya tiene aquí más de dos horas, Kurt.

-¿eh?

-Vamos Kurt, estás en la luna… come algo.

-No tengo hambre.

Bobby tomó un plato con salchichas, y se acercó a la ventana, la gabardina de Laura estaba sobre su cama, doblada, Bobby al reconoció enseguida, pues ella la llevaba casi del diario y miró a Kurt, tenía la mirada perdida en el horizonte.

-Está bien, lo sé, y estoy seguro que no le agradaría ver que no comes…

-No pude hacer nada para ayudarla.

-Eso no es cierto, vamos Kurt, debes comer para recuperar tus fuerzas, de lo contrario, el profesor no permitirá que nos ayudes, además no podemos decir que esa cita no fue inolvidable, si eso fue la primer cita, no me imagino que viene en la segunda…que no llegará si te ven en ese lamentable estado, te ves horrible, ahora, baja o te congelaré y te podré sobre la fuente.

Kurt salió de su ensimismamiento, después de todo Bobby aún era capaz de bromear al respecto. Bajó de la ventana y vio que un auto entraba, seguramente alguno de los padres de los demás estudiantes… tomó el plato que le ofrecía Bobby y comenzó a comer.

-De haber sabido que tenía que hablar sobre tu aspecto, lo habría hecho desde antes- dijo Bobby, divertido- ah, al menos te librarás del entrenamiento de hoy, estará a cargo de Logan, seguro que nos hará correr kilómetros.

-mein got…

-Ya lo dijiste, bien, me voy, nos vemos más tarde.

Bobby salió, y Kurt tomó el vaso de jugo, sólo por hacer algo, pues no sentía ganas de comer nada en especial, así que dejó el vaso, ya vacío, sobre la mesilla de noche, y se recostó, pensando mil cosas, pasó varias horas de este modo, cuando ya pensaba en dónde sería mejor pasar el rato, cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

-Kurt, soy yo, Jean.

Kurt dudó un momento, ella había llegado justo en el momento en que estaba por salir, lo que le había tomado por sorpresa.

-Sé que estás ahí, Kurt.

Suspiró, no tenía caso tratar de escapar de Jean, seguramente Bobby le había dicho que no había comido, así que fue a abrir la puerta.

-Kurt, ¿podemos pasar?

-No te ofendas, Jean, pero no estoy de humor…

Jean no estaba sola, pues la acompañaba una chica, de cabello castaño y largo, usaba gafas oscuras, llevaba un chal sobre los hombros y parecía un poco preocupada.

Kurt retrocedió, y cerró la puerta.

-Jean, no me dijiste que vendrías con alguien extraño, sabes que no debemos…

Jean abrió la puerta y entró junto con la chica, que se acercó a él y amablemente le dijo:

-No te preocupes, no me asustas, por favor, no me juzgues antes de conocerme, y se quitó las gafas, tenía uno de sus ojos cubiertos, pero aún así, se notaba una herida que sobresalía del parche.

Jean puso sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica, y dio a un sorprendido Kurt:

-Normalmente eres tú quien impresiona a los demás, pero creo que ahora fue al revés, no has dicho nada…

-lo siento, dijo la chica, no me he presentado, soy Amiga de Laura – ella levantó el chal y le ofreció una mano vendada a Kurt, quien se la estrechó aún, estupefacto- y tú debes ser Kurt Wagner.

* * *

Y hasta aquí el capitulo 12, ¿que tal? Ahora, Kitty parece haberse dado cuenta de muchas cosas a las que hasta ahora no había prestado atención, ahora si que la puse a reflexionar, ja ja, a ver si no fue demasiado para ella, me habría encantado que en la serie no fuera tan odiosita ^^ (perdón, no es santa de mi devoción) y Tabitha ha accedido a ayudar a los X-men, "voluntariamente a fuerza", y con la llegada de una amiga de Laura, ¿cómo y para qué ha llegado a la mansión? Lo sabrán en el siguiente capitulo.**..**

**nachi123**: ¡gracias por leer!, vaya, veo que sacaste tus conclusiones, algo habría de eso, ya verás más adelante, y afortunadamente, continúo.

No creí que siguieran leyendo, supongo que creen que abandoné el fic, pero… NO. Seguiré actualizando, mientras haya gente que lea, y… ¿Cómo saberlo? Con los reviews, que en donde m doy cuenta que leen y me dan sus opiniones, son importantes para mí, ya que no soy muy buena escribiendo, pero hago mi esfuercito ^^. Soy mala, je je. XD hasta el siguiente capítulo, ciao a to2.


	13. Una chica curiosa

La de cajón... los personajes de X-men Evolution no son míos, son ©Marvel, y si por mi hubiera sido, la serie hubiese sido más larga. Otra vez…los personajes no son míos, a excepción de Laura, (esa sí es mi invención) bla, bla, bla, bien creo que eso quedó bien claro.

No obtengo nada salvo mi entretenimiento (y el de los que lean este fic., espero.)

**13.- Una chica curiosa.**

-eh… ¿Kurt? Te sientes… ¿bien?

-oh, _mein got_... lo, lo siento, yo…¡por favor, pasa!¡pasen!- Kurt las invitó a tomar asiento, y cerró la puerta, un tanto desconcertado.

-gracias, Carolina se sentó en el borde de la cama, y miró la gabardina de Laura, que estaba doblada, junto a una almohada, ella la tomó, miró a Kurt y mientras acariciaba la gabardina le dijo:

-Es de ella, la reconocería en cualquier parte…

-¿disculpa?

-la gabardina, Laura la hizo, recuerdo que pasó toda una semana diseñándola, y me hizo recorrer media ciudad en busca de la tela apropiada, y cuando por fin la terminó… estaba tan orgullosa de su trabajo que siempre iba a todos lados con ella.

-Vaya, no sabía que la hubiese hecho- Jean estaba algo sorprendida.

- ella es muy buena para la costura, bueno, es sólo uno de sus talentos, supongo que Kurt, en el tiempo que tiene de conocerla, habrá descubierto algún otro…

El aludido dio un respingo, pues ambas chicas ahora tenían su vista fija en él, y entones se percató de que Carolina manejaba bastante información, demasiada, ¿acaso ella…?

-Vamos, no te apenes,-dijo Carolina –Laura y tú tienen varias cosas en común, ella me ha contado algunas cosas, me enviaba e-mails…

-Lo siento, -Kurt carraspeó, -me has tomado por sorpresa, ja ja ja_…_

"_Menos mal, por un momento pensé que sería alguna psíquica…"- _pensó para sí, y se quedó cerca de la ventana, en un banco.

-Así está mejor –dijo Carolina, te pareces más al chico que Laura me describió en sus correos y…

-disculpa la pregunta- le interrumpió Kurt -¿acaso llegaste en el auto que vi llegar en la mañana?

-Así, es.- Estuve hablando con el profesor, un hombre muy amable, y con la señorita Gray…

-por favor, llámame Jean…

-lo siento, Jean… y disculpa mi atrevimiento, por llamarte por tu nombre, Kurt, pero es que siento como si ya te conociera.

-No hay problema, sólo es que… ¿en verdad no te asusta… mi apariencia?

-desde luego que no, - Carolina dejó la gabardina a un lado y se levantó de la cama, y se acercó a Kurt, quien de pronto vio su espacio vital invadido por una chica que parecía no conocer nada sobre espacio personal y sus límites- yo vi a Laura transformada varias veces, y muchas de esas veces, ella estaba enfadada, pero debo decir que me llama mucho la atención el color de tu piel…- tomó la mano de Kurt, acariciándola.

-Eh… Carolina- Jean miraba divertida la escena.

-¡vaya!-exclamó Carolina, además es muy suave, - Kurt se había quedado pasmado -y tu cabello, me encanta este color… y tus ojos… ¿No estás usando lentes de contacto? –Carolina ya estaba a sólo unos centímetros del rostro del chico, quien estaba bastante abochornado con la cercanía de la chica, que parecía estarle haciendo un examen oftalmológico a Kurt.

-No, yo no… es mi color natural- Kurt, se quedó asombrado por la curiosidad excesiva de Carolina, ya de cerca se dio cuenta de que las heridas que ella tenía habían sido profundas, parecían haber sido hechas por… -¿Cómo es que te hiciste esas heridas? –Quería distraer a Carolina de su examen sobre su peculiar coloración, no estaba acostumbrado a que los demás se acercaran tanto a él, y sobre todo, que lo encontraran tan fascinante.

-¿Qué esto? –dijo ella señalando las heridas –bah, no fue gran cosa, fueron del último ataque de Laura, cundo se transforma, y pierde el control, puede ponerse algo difícil, lo cual casi siempre he logrado controlar, aunque esta última vez… la cosa se puso fea.

-Ella, te hirío? –Kurt no esperaba esa información

-No fue su intención, además, no me atacó, me salvó la vida…

-Kurt, casi no has comido –intervino Jean, quien trataba de contener una risita ante la escena tan divertida que había presenciado –ya casi es hora de la comida, ¿qué les parece si bajamos todos? Así podré presentarte a los demás, Carolina.

-Aaah, claro, ¿porqué no? Estoy hambrienta… Ánimo Kurt, la encontraremos, y por cierto, toma –Y le dio a Kurt la gabardina de Laura –es mejor que la tengas a mano, la necesitaremos.

Jean ya salía de la habitación, precediendo a Carolina.

-Tú también crees que volverá, ¿verdad, Carolina?

Ella se detuvo en la puerta

-Desde luego –contestó ella, pero te la di, por si ella se transforma.

Kurt la miró confudido.

Carolina lo miró desde su sitio, en el umbral de la puerta, Kurt aún seguía junto a la ventana.

-generalmente ella rompía sus ropas, y la gabardina le ayudaba mucho, es mi mejor amiga, y como amiga no permitiré que ande, corriendo semidesnuda por ahí -dijo Carolina y salió de la habitación.

Kurt casi se cae del banco.

La comida se serviría en el comedor principal, pues la mayoría de los habitantes estaban en casa, por ser sábado y no hubiesen cabido en la cocina.

Carolina iba de un lado a otro, encantada de ver a tantos chicos con poderes tan variados, todos juntos en un sitio.

-¡asombroso!- Carolina miraba a una chica que se transformaba en un perro.

-Me parece increíble que sea amiga de Laura… es tan distinta a ella.

-Bastante extrovertida.

-entrometida, diría yo, parece no saber lo que es el espacio personal –Kitty sonaba un poco molesta.

–Parece que no te agradó, Kitty… Bobby se había alejado de Carolina y Baneswolf -¡Pero si es muy simpática!

Pues no mucho que digamos- dijo Kitty , y se alejó lo más que pudo del grupo que rodeaba a Carolina.

- Bueno, a Kitty no le parecío muy simpática cuando ella la asustó y atravesó la silla en que estaba sentada. –añadió Rogue.

-Sólo está emocionada, vamos, chicos, no hay muchos humanos a los que les agraden los mutantes-añadió Scott –debieron ver la expresión de su cara cuando Bobby congeló su bebida, estaba fascinada, y espero que Kitty no se pelee con ella, es un mal hábito que deberíamos quitarle…

De pronto se escuchó un ¡Bafm! En una de las esquinas, Kurt había bajado al comedor con el resto de sus compañeros.

-Oh, veo que por fin has bajado, Kurt –Ororo había entrado en el comedor, junto con el profesor, bien ya que estamos todos aquí, ¿Qué les parece si iniciamos?

-De acuerdo, Ororo, y Jean llamó a todos al orden.

-Muy bien, es hora de comer, sentémonos por favor, chicas, chicos, como pueden ver, hoy tenemos a una invitada…-Y el profesor hizo un ademán con la mano, para que todos prestaran atención a Carolina.

Ella se levantó de su asiento, hizo una pequeña reverencia a sus anfitriones, carraspeó un poco y dijo:

-Me alegra estar aquí, por su maravillosos recibimiento y me siento honrada por que me permitan estar a la mesa con ustedes, espero no ser una molestia para ustedes.

De inmediato, una oleada de murmullos recorrió la mesa, entre los que se distinguieron las frases: "bienvenida","gracias a tí" ""y "esperamos que te sientas cómoda"

-Muy bien, ¿qué les parece si comenzamos?...

Después de la comida, todos se levantaron y varios de los chicos se acercaron a Carolina, preguntándole muchas cosas, que ella iba respondiendo gustosa.

-Parece que ha sido bien recibida, Charles – Ororo miraba con alegría a los chicos que rodeaban a Carolina -Charles, ¿crees que algún día podamos vivir de ese modo? ¿Qué dejemos de ser perseguidos y podamos coexistir pacíficamente con el resto de la humanidad?

-No desearía otra cosa, Ororo.

El profesor se percató de que Kitty había salido del comedor. Y volvió su vista al grupo que rodeaba a Alicia.

-No sabes cuánto anhelo eso…

¡Y el FF sigue su curso!

Seee, pese a todo, sigue y sigue y sigue (como el conejo de una reconocida marca de pilas que comienza con ener y termina con gyzer… ja ja.)

No se preocupe que ahora mis actualizaciones puede que tarden un poco, pero será más constantes, acabo de entrara ala escuela y ahora si que tengo pretextos para tener la laptop por unas horas, lo que me permitirá seguir deleitándoles con esta historia. ^^

Como generalmente ya tengo los capítulos avanzados (o al menos la esencia de éstos) el resto sale bastante fácil, y sobre todo, porque ya sólo debo revisar ortografía y demás, de todas formas se me puede escapar algo, me divierto al leer algunos fragmentos, y más al imaginarme a los personajes en las situaciones que los hago actuar para mí, lo que me deja bastante sonriente por el resto del día je je je. Un poco de humor para relajar el ambiente.

Aquí, Alicia, hace gala de su carácter curioso, una chica bastante observadora, honesta y parlanchina, créanme, no lo hace con mala intención, aunque a veces puede sacar de quicio, y una chica tan leal y animosa como ella no se encuentra en donde sea.

¡Esperen el siguiente capítulo!


	14. Lo que movió los hilos

La de cajón... los personajes de X-men Evolution no son míos, son ©Marvel, y si por mi hubiera sido, la serie hubiese sido más larga. Otra vez…los personajes no son míos, a excepción de Laura, (esa sí es mi invención) bla, bla, bla, bien creo que eso quedó bien claro.

No obtengo nada salvo mi entretenimiento (y el de los que lean este fic., espero.)

**14.- Lo que movió los hilos.**

Tabitha había estado bastante malhumorada desde hacía algunos días.

Después de haber regresado de la mansión, el resto de la Hermandad la miraba de manera sospechosa, además de que Toad y Mercurio se la pasaban hablando en voz baja, y se callaban de repente cuando ella entraba en la habitación.

Desde el día de la explosión, Lance había estado bastante callado, pero aún así, ella podía sentir el peso de su mirada.

Pasó el resto del día dando vueltas en la habitación, estaba un tanto molesta con ella misma, se aventó sobre la cama, y cerró los ojos.

Esa chica, Laura, los X-men la buscaban, en verdad estaban preocupados por ella, y estaban moviendo cielo, mar y tierra para hallarla, mientras que sus compañeros les tuvo sin cuidado el que ella misma hubiese desaparecido varios días.

-quisiera saber que fue lo me pasó…

Tabitha trató de recordar, y mientras, por la ventana se colaba una deliciosa brisa, acompañada del aroma de los pinos… y recordó.

Corría por los jardines de la escuela, había escapado de clase de trigonometría "qué basura, ¿Para qué la necesito?" pensaba para sí misma mientras se asomaba por detrás de una columna, no quería ser vista.

De pronto, escuchó un estallido cerca de ahí, sabía de qué era ese sonido, lo había escuchado tantas veces, que era inconfundible.

-Le daré un sustito –rió Tabitha –Ese chico es un despistado.

Estaba por salir, cuando escuchó otra voz.

-¿Ya llegamos?

-Ya puedes abrir los ojos

-vaya, eso fue rápido…

Kurt había aparecido entre unos arbustos, Tabitha se asomó y lo vio, Kurt había llegado, y traía a alguien con él, una chica, y estaban abrazados.

Muy bien, creo que nadie nos ha visto, ahora podemos ir a clases, si no me equivoco, llegamos antes de que termine la segunda hora…

-Kurt.

-¿Si?

-Ya me puedes soltar

-¡ah lo siento!

Tabitha se dio la vuelta, no creía lo que había visto, no supo exactamente porqué, pero quería irse de inmediato, aunque al hacerlo resbaló y tiró un bote de basura.

-¡Kurt! Creo que hay alguien cerca…

-Kurt tomó de la mano a Laura, y corrió dentro del edificio.

Tabitha se quedó quieta, en su sitio.

No sabía quién era ella, había llegado a la escuela junto con Kurt, y abrazada a él.

Estaba molesta, muy molesta, salió de su escondite y los vio irse juntos.

Tabitha abrió los ojos, se sorprendió al sentir una lágrima rodar por su mejilla, sonrió, se levantó de la cama, tomó una chamarra*1 y salió de la habitación.

Lance sabía que ella tenía mucho que ver en la desaparición de Laura.

La vio salir, y dirigirse a la calle, ya tenía unos días actuando raro, estaba muy inquieta.

Toad miraba televisión, y Mercurio había salido con una de sus tantas novias. Esperó a que Tabitha hubiese caminado un par de calles, y salió tras de ella, él era muy bueno para seguirle la pista, y efectivamente, después de unas cuantas calles, la vio, Tabitha había tomado una ruta que no era común en ella.

Era un sitio algo solitario, un pequeño claro rodeado de árboles, muy cerca del bosque y perfecto para evitar a los curiosos. Tabitha se sentó en un tocón*2 y esperó.

Lance se mantuvo alejado, al parecer esperaba a alguien ¿a su padre, acaso? Era típico del hombre el hacerla salir y citarla en algún lado, sólo para pedirle dinero o ayuda en uno de sus "trabajitos". Tabitha sacó una cajetilla de cigarros*3 de su chamarra, cosa que a Lance no le sorprendió, era común que en la hermandad fumaran y bebieran alcohol, siempre y cuando Mercurio no acabara con la reservas de la casa.

Pasaron un par de horas, y justo cuando Lance ya pensaba en marcharse, Tabitha, que ya iba en el sexto cigarrillo, se levantó y tiró lo que restaba, pues un hombre había llegado al lugar, el tipo era enorme, calvo, con gafas oscuras varios tatuajes en los brazos y cara de pocas pulgas, un tipo intimidante, entonces ella pisó la colilla*4 del cigarro y se acercó un par de pasos al hombre.

-llegas tarde, creía que no tardarías

-¿Alguien te siguió?

-No

-¿Lo hiciste?

-Sí.

-bien, ahora,- El hombre sacó de la bolsa trasera de su pantalón un pequeño sobre y se lo extendió a Tabitha- toma este sobre, dentro contiene las instrucciones de tu…

-¿instrucciones? ¡espere un momento! No creerá que seguiré con esto, ¡Ya hice lo que querían, no volveré a hacerlo!

-No te pregunté si querías hacerlo, te estoy dando estas instrucciones, y…

-¡NO QUIERO!, ¡NO LO HARÉ OTRA VEZ! –gritó –Es maldita porquería que me dieron casi me cuesta la vida, no me dijeron que todo eso pasaría, no sabía que se llevarían a la chica esa, que toda esa gente saldría herida, no volveré a ayudarles, además fui con el tipo telépata y …

-Le permitiste entrar en tu mente, ¿verdad?- el hombre dejó salir una risa burlona - estúpida, ¿crees que eso nos preocupa? No encontró nada, ¿verdad?, no puedes recordar nada, y supongo que querrás saber que fue lo que pasó, pero no querrás saberlo.

Tabitha se quedó, mirando cómo el hombre se burlaba de ella, estaba muy confundida, el hombre se acercó a ella, tomó su brazo y le puso el sobre con brusquedad, en la mano.

-Te vas a llevar esto, lo leerás con cuidado y seguirás las instrucciones al pie de la letra, y asegúrate de deshacerte del él, pequeña mocosa, o de lo contrario…

Tabitha se zafó del agarre de aquel hombre, y se frotó en donde le él le había tocado, pues le había lastimado.

-No sé porqué te preocupa toda esa gente, además, tengo entendido que querías quitar de en medio a la chica esa, ¿no?

Ella lo miró con reproche.

-Si haces lo que se te indica, tendrás lo tuyo, ¿no es lo que querías? ¿es eso, no?, sé una buena niña, o si no… -el hombre sacó un cigarrillo, y se lo puso en la boca a Tabitha – tengo entendido que tu padre está en prisión otra vez, y no nos gustaría… –sacó un encendedor y le encendió el cigarro a Tabitha, se acercó más y le susurró al oído- que sufriera un accidente, ¿verdad niña? ¿captas?

Tabitha se quedó petrificada.

-Veo que nos entendemos, bien, ahora, niña, ya tienes que hacer tu tarea, ¿eh? Le dio una palmadita en el hombro y se alejó, dejándola sola, en medio de ese claro.

Lance no se movió de su sitio, esperó a que ella se marchara, para salir de su escondite, después de analizar lo que había escuchado, tomó una decisión. Aunque sabría que no sería muy bien recibido, tenía que intentarlo.

No quería imaginarse lo que le podría pasar a Laura.

*1 chamarra = chaqueta…

*2 tocón= tronco de árbol, lo que queda después de cortar la mayor parte de tronco…

*3 cigarros: sí creo que en la hermandad hacían lo que querián…

*colilla= loque queda del cigarro, donde generalmente tiene el filtro… (¿porqué sabré de eso? ¬/¬)

¿que tal? ¿les agrada? ¿Qué opinión tiene ahora de los personajes? ¿qué creen que haga Lance? ¿Actualizaré seguido? ¿dejarán comentario XD?

¿Porqué hago estas preguntas? Ja ja.

Acualizado je je je.


End file.
